Miss Avocet's Academy for Ymbrynes
by justbecauseiwrite
Summary: What was Miss Peregrine's story when she attended Miss Avocet's Academy to train to become a ymbryne that we know in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All creation belong to Ransom Riggs. Blah. Blah. Blah. Happy reading! :)_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 **14 April 1904**

 **Cornwall, England**

It was yet another rainy day of their vacation in Cornwall, England. Alma Bentham was painting a picture in the playroom when she heard her brothers coming upstairs after their afternoon lesson. Alma quickly searched a place to hide as her brothers love to hurt her. She managed to find a small space under the stairs which she held her breath when she heard her brother kicking her paint easel.

"Almaaaaaaa, come out! Don't be shy!" hollered her brother, Jack. Alma proceeds to stay still which it made Jack more furious that he took the books off her bookshelf and torn them into pieces. Alma held back her tears back as she watched him destroying her books. She should be used to seeing her personal stuff being destroyed by her brother as he had been doing them since she got her first book couple years ago.

"I know you're in the room, Alma! Come out and I will not rip your favorite book, Wizard of Oz." He held her book, readying to rip them into pieces. Alma closed her eyes as she could not bear seeing her favorite book being ruined.

 _Anything is better than breaking my arm for the third time._ thought Alma. She soon heard her another brother, Myron going up the stairs. Jack turned his head to respond his footsteps.

"Come in and help me find Alma!" hollered Jack which Myron accepted without saying anything which they proceeded to do the searching.

"Peek and Boo!" yelled Jack upon finding her in the hidden space. Alma let out a whimper as she was afraid what is the next bone that he will break. He grabbed her arm and began to drag out the room.

"Please do not hurt me." pleaded Alma. Jack rolled his eyes which he proceeds to hit her. He was interrupted by their nanny, Anais, when she came up the stairs.

"Jack? Myron? Alma? I sent you all upstairs to change and get dressed for your father's party not playing with each other."

Jack ignored her words which he proceeded to pull Alma's hair which Alma slapped back to defend herself. Jack let out a holler in hopes that her sister will be punished, "Anais! Alma hit me!" Anais was too tired to deal with the children which she scolded, "Quiet, Jack, and Alma. Get moving. Your father will be furious if we are late."

Alma struck her tongue out which she ran into her room before her brother could do anything. She changed her daily dress into the best dress which she fixed her hair quickly which she made herself presentable when Anais screamed for her to come downstairs so they could leave to their father's party. Jack and Myron are already standing downstairs which he proceeded to mouth at her, "You look ugly, Alma." Alma was used to his cruel remarks so she ignored him.

"Jack, Myron, Alma Bentham, I expect you all in your best behavior. That means no pinching, hitting, slapping or anything to hurt each other. Just get along throughout the party."

Jack and Myron gave a nodding which Alma knew that they were faking. They will go to push her into the water which she made a mental note to stay away from the railings.

"Alma, you are not going to find a husband if you keep hurting your brothers. Husbands want a woman that respect male authority. Just a friendly warning because I do not think you will be like if you end up being an old maid and burden to your brothers." said Anais sternly which Jack smirked as he had overheard her lecture. Alma soon felt her cheek burning with shame.

"But, Anais. I'm only twelve, don't you think I'm quite little too young to think of marriage?"

Anais twirled around which she gave her an authoritarian look, "When I was your age, I was courted then got married at fourteen and had my first child by I was fifteen. You should consider yourself fortunate to be born female because your life couldn't be simpler. Understand?"

Alma bit her lips as to fight back the tears. She loved the idea of falling in love and having children but she always felt like that her destiny is much bigger than just get married and bearing children. Before she could run away to be herself, her father called her over to introduce the people.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, these are my children with my deceased wife, Arabella. Jack LeFay Bentham is my oldest son. Next is my second son, Myron LeFay Bentham and lastly, my daughter, Alma LeFay Bentham."

The children smiled and politely greeted the people which to Alma's surprise, Jack did not attempt to bully her.

"What delightful children. I'm sure you're proud of them," commented Mrs. O'Neill.

"Thank you, Madame O'Neill." said Alma politely in hopes to win her father's attention.

Mrs. O'Neill shifted her attention to Alma which she smiled at her, "It's a delight to meet you. I do truly see you running a boarding school for ladies. You will land a well-connected gentleman."

Her father chuckled which he tugged her brown braid, "I can see Alma becoming a teacher which it makes me even more proud to know that she will be successful and find a well-connected gentleman and bear my even finer grandsons."

Alma gulped in nervousness about her future. Her father is not very involved most of her life and hearing him talking about having a grandson made her feel like that to win his love, she has to bear a son.

"Stop being so prissy, Alma!" hissed Jack as he was getting jealous of the attention she is receiving. He proceeds to pinch her arm. Alma immediately bit her lip to react to his action. Fortunately, her father had walked off with Mr. O'Neill to discuss politics. She twirled around and hissed, "Jack LeFay Bentham, you stop taunting me this instant or I'll break your toy sword."

"You know how dumb it sounds that you just said out of your mouth." said Myron rudely.

"Yeah, Alma! Why you must hog the spotlight all time. You know you are not only one exist on this planet." snapped Jack.

Alma fought back the tears. All she wanted someone to compliment about her as she rarely gets any attention from elders.

"Children, it is time to board the steamboat for dinner. I'm impressed with your behavior so far. Keep it up." praised Anais as she was neglectful to their recent behavior. The children proceed to walk onto the dock where the boat was waiting for them.

"You better watch out for the fishes. I hear they like stupid girls like you," whispered Jack into her ears. Alma shook her head as she attempted to ignore her brother's words. The steamboat was much better when it was close which Alma immediately felt small.

"Alma, here is your ticket," said Anais while handing her shiny golden boarding ticket. She thanked her nanny and proceed to search for her father as she hoped that they could board together as a family.

"Where is the father at?" she asked her nanny which Anais let out an annoying sigh, "He's on the boat already. You need to stop asking too many questions. It's not ladylike."

Alma proceeds to hide her disappointment. It seems to like her father had given up on the ideology of family when her mother died. She took a deep sigh and boarded the ship with her brothers and Anais. Alma decided that it is better to stare the shiny water that the clouds had cleared away to permit the sun to shine.

 _Imagine one day I will live on an island somewhere far away from where Jack and Myron can never find me with a beautiful house and filled with children's laughter. I shall run a boarding home for children who are outcasts. I shall call it, Miss Alma LeFay Bentham's Home for Outcasts._

"Catch, Alma!" shouted Jack as he threw a dead fish where he stole from the kitchen toward her which Alma snapped out her daydreaming. It hit her right in the face.

"Nice throw!" shouted Myron who was hiding on another side of the room. Alma had enough with her brother's actions which she marched to confront Jack and Myron, "You are the rudest brothers in the whole world. I hope you fall into the water!"

Jack smirked as the people gasped at her outburst. Her father was standing few inches away from her which he gasped then frowned in the disappointment of her outburst. Alma felt like her face was on fire.

"Alma LeFay Bentham!" shouted Anais as she ran from another side. Alma could not handle the situation which she ran off on impulse which she found an empty floor on the bottom of the ship. She soon broke into crying.

 _Why must Jack and Myron ruin everything? What do I do to deserve the harm from my family? My father probably never loves me, so what the point of trying to win his love? I wish my mother is still alive. Maybe things will turn out differently._

"Don't cry, Alma." chirped the bird who landed on the railing. Alma looked up in confusion. She did not see anything except the bird.

"Yes. The bird is talking to you, Alma." cooed the bird. Alma approached slowly out of in the fear that it's one of Jack's tricks.

"Are you one of Jack's cruel tricks to make think I'm insane?" questioned Alma.

"No. You are not. You are perfectly sane."

"What? Had the fish poisoned my mind because darn sure I'm feeling insane for hearing the bird speaking."

"Alma, sit down. I will explain everything."

Alma proceeds to sit down which the bird flapped onto the floor and changed into a person. Alma gasped while she crawled few inches back in surprise. She extended her hand to shake, "Pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Miss Avocet. I run an academy for Ymbrynes."

"A what?" said Alma who is even more confused that further questioned her sanity.

Miss Avocet chuckled, "I'm a Ymbryne. We have the ability to change into a bird and establish time loop."

"I think you got a wrong person. I can't change into a bird."

"That because you had not discovered the ability. We never make mistakes. You're twelve, right?"

Alma shook her head and walked away as she became fearful of Miss Avocet that she knew her age, "Get away and stay far away from me!"

Miss Avocet nodded as she expected her behavior as she had not a great record of people that she can liable on, besides she knew that Alma will come around and accept that she is peculiar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alma. I hope to see you again soon." called out Miss Avocet which Alma heard everything while she ran off to upstairs. Maybe a punishment will make her mind to come to a sense.

"Here you at, Alma! You're eating dinner alone in the kitchen." hissed Anais while grabbing her arm to the kitchen. Alma fought to hide a smile. It hardly a punishment because she does not mind eating alone, besides eating alone will provide her a more in depth thinking what just happened only twenty minutes ago. She cannot stop thinking how the woman magically changed bird to human. It was like some kind of witchcraft. She soon remembered Miss Avocet telling her that her ability had not discovered yet.

 _What if Miss Avocet is telling her that she could change into a bird. How wonderful if she could! Imagine the ability to change into a bird and fly away from Jack and Myron when they become so mean._

Alma smiled once again at her thought of the ability to fly away. But again, the idea has been far fetched as if she could change into a bird, should not she know it much earlier?

 _Maybe it is another ability that she has yet to discover._ She eventually smiled at her thought. Maybe Miss Avocet knows more about the abilities than her. She soon frowned at the thought. _But how can I see her again? I wouldn't be on the boat anytime soon. I did not do anything to bring her to the attention._

"Almmmmmaaaaaaaa! Father is looking for you!" hollered Jack which Alma sighed once again in knowing that her brother is lying so he can push her.

 _Maybe Jack torturing you brings Miss Avocet's attention_. She smiled at the thought that was the reason why she got there in first place.

"I'm in here!" yelled Alma then she smiled at the thought of Jack's shocked face when he heard her yelling.

"Here you at. You're being smart for calling my attention." He proceeds to grab and squeezed her arm as he dragged her to outside. Not paying attention to the surrounding, Myron was walking couple steps behind, readying to push her off the board. When Jack finally stopped dragging her, Myron saw this moment as an opportunity to push her off the boat. She screamed as she cannot swim very well.

"Help! Someone, please help!" Her brother did nothing as they were busy laughing hysterically. Alma struggled to remain afloat as her red dress was dragging her down.

 _Where is Miss Avocet when I need her the most?_

Her head soon became heavy which eventually her kicking to stay afloat soon gave away as she felt her eyelids becoming heavier every minute.

 _Maybe if I close my eyes. I can get out this misery into a paradise. Someone will love me for who I am, see me as a valuable instead of a burden._

She soon closed her eyes and stopped moving her legs. The last thing she heard was a boom before slipping unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **15 July 1867**

 **Derbyshire, England**

Alma woke up in a bed in the room that she was unfamiliar with. She immediately looked around. Nothing was familiar to her.

 _Had Jack, Myron or Anais rearranged my bedroom. Had I died and entered in an afterlife?_

She proceeds to get out of her bed, opened the door and entered the hallway.

"Oh, Alma! You had finally woke up." said the women who saw her walking down the hallway. Alma had so many questions to ask which she just blurted out without stopping herself.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me? What happened to everyone? Why am I not in the water? Is I am still in England?"

The woman chuckled which she inspected Alma's body to find her injuries which she found them are healing properly.

"I'm Miss Bunting. Welcome to our loop. I'll take you to Miss Avocet. She will answer everything."

 _Miss Avocet! She must had saved me when Jack and Myron pushed me over!_

Alma nodded as she followed Miss Bunting to the tea room. Miss Avocet was reading a book. She soon smiled upon hearing them entering the room.

"Alma! You had finally woke up! You must be starving!" said Miss Avocet cheerfully.

Alma smiled and nodded as she does not know what is the expected behavior in front of Miss Avocet.

"Come sit down with me, Alma. Diana, will you be a dear, go fetch leftover lunch?"

Miss Bunting nodded and left the room, leaving them two alone together. Miss Avocet took a sigh, "Alma, before you ask me any questions. Do you remember the last time it happened?"

Alma closed her eyes as she attempted to remember what is last time. She remembered Jack and Myron laughing after Myron pushed her off the steamboat.

"I was in the water. My brothers pushed me off the steamboat."

Miss Avocet raised her eyebrow. She was surprised at the amount of memory she had, "That it is? Don't you remember what happened while you are in the river?"

Alma shook her head as she had no memory what happened afterward.

"Can you handle the tragedy?" asked Miss Avocet worriedly. She was afraid that Alma will have a nervous breakdown.

Alma became alarmed. Something grave had happened which she gulped in nervousness how she would react.

"Alma, just moments after you was pushed off the board. The steamboat exploded, killing everyone. Luckily, one of our ymbryne, Miss Jay was happened to be nearby which she witnessed the casualty and fetched for us. I found you on the shore not too far away from the explosion. You had been sleeping for three days."

"Everyone died except me?" echoed Alma. She was the loss of the words. If she had not met Miss Avocet prior dinner, leading to wonder what was all about and desired to see her again that she agreed to let her brother play a trick on her. She would be dead along with everyone else.

Miss Bunting arrived with the tray of leftover lunch which Miss Avocet thanked her. Alma came to realized that she is quite hungry which she accepted the plate and ate in silence while Miss Avocet is having a private conversation with Miss Bunting.

"Miss Bunting mentioned to me that you were asking where you are at." Alma put her grilled cheese sandwich down on the plate and looked up. Miss Avocet was smiling which she stood up, "After you're done eating. I would like to give you a tour. We are in the main house of Academy of Ymbrynes."

Alma became more curious at the location she is at, "Is I am a ymbryne?"

Miss Avocet frowned, "We are not established sure that you're ymbryne but highly likely that you possess the traits."

"If I am not a ymbryne. Do I have to go back in the real world?" asked Alma worriedly.

"No. Ymbryne or not, you're still peculiar. Being a peculiar gives you a chance to live with us in protection. You're at home already"

Alma smiled at the fact that she has a home.

"Shall I begin a tour." asked Miss Avocet upon noticing that Alma was too excited to finish her meal.

"Yes please," replied Alma. Miss Avocet smiled which she offered her arm to begin walking. She took her to the first floor where she explained that it is where most of the children spent their time.

"Majority of the children spend all day on the first floor. We have a library, living room, dining room, kitchen and drawing room."

Miss Avocet let Alma look around the rooms for a minute which she was wide-eyed how the children are using them. She was pretty much not allowed to be in these rooms back at home.

"Shall we go to the second floor?" Alma nodded as she climbed up the stairs which she was amazed at the decors. It was filled with paintings.

"Some of the paintings are made by our former students. We strongly believe in expressing your creativity. Lessons are not restricted to the formalities of ymbryne." explained Miss Avocet.

"It's beautiful. I hope my painting will be there someday."

Miss Avocet nodded in an agreement which she guided her down the hallway where the classroom is located, "Here is the classroom. This is where you will have lessons. We are quite little different from other loops. You see, we have a lot of peculiars and ymbrynes so we split up them into different times." They proceed to step in where they saw a girl with blonde hair reading a book. The girl was startled to see them as she was not expecting anyone to come in.

"Miss Avocet! I know I'm not allowed to use the classroom after hours but I need a quiet place so I can do my homework."

Miss Avocet smiled as she was in good mood to be cross with her, "You're all good. Arianne, may I introduce the newest ward, Alma Bentham? Alma, meet Arianne Versalki."

Arianne stood up to shake Alma's hand, "It's nice to meet you! I hope you will enjoy living with us."

"I truly do. Miss Avocet is very kind," said Alma politely. She saw a glow of pride in Miss Avocet that she knew that she approved of her manners.

"We better to let you finish your studies. I'll see you at dinner time, Arianne."

Arianne thanked her once bid them a good day. They were on their way back to the hallway.

"Usually classroom is off limits after hours but I probably have to change the policy. It's getting awfully crowded here," explained Miss Avocet which Alma frowned at the thought of the lack of a quiet place to think as she did when she was at home.

"Not too much here but all the bedrooms are reserved for guests and sick patients. This where you slept for past three days." smiled Miss Avocet. Alma smiled along as she was not sure what she want to react.

"Where everyone else sleeps?"

"Upstairs, on the third floor," said Miss Avocet upon taking her to the third floor. It was many rooms.

"Four people sleep in each room and I had arranged roommates by ages. I had not arranged you quite yet as you are one of the youngest peculiar in this loop," explained Miss Avocet.

Alma was quite surprised to hear that she is her youngest ward. She had guessed that most of them are around her age, "So I will have to sleep alone?"

"Yes in the same room where you slept for last three days. Fear not, it's only temporary. I will have it figured out in couple days or so. But for now, here is a peek what it looks like."

Alma peeked the room which four beds are neatly arranged with trunk and dressers with small nightstands next to beds.

"Miss Avocet! Can Alysbella and I go to the town to get fruits?" called out a girl which Miss Avocet checked her watch for the time then nodded, "You may. Don't stay out too late!"

"Thanks, Miss Avocet!" she ran off without noticing Alma at all. Miss Avocet chuckled, "We try our best not to restrict the freedom to wander." Alma smiled at the thought of freedom of living in the loop.

"Speaking of food, I must go back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. I fear it is an end of the tour. You will have a lot of time to explore on your own."

Alma nodded which she began to wonder what she to do before dinner.

"Where can I go while waiting for dinner to ready."

"How about going to the library and read books? I would like you to start your lessons tomorrow."

It made Alma become excited. She couldn't wait to meet her new friends. Alma skipped her way to the hallway into the library. Upon arriving the library, there were two girls reading books which Alma felt the warmth growing inside her. Deciding that it's better to leave them alone, she proceeds to look for the books. The Wizard of Oz appeared which Alma smiled as they had her favorite book. She proceeded to reach the shelf which she realized that she is too short. Looking around for a ladder which it was in the corner on her right, she walked over and moved to the area where the book is at. She slowly climbed the ladder as she had never climbed on it before. Unfortunately, her dress was too long which she proceed to slip and was caught by one of the reading girls.

"Whoa! I got you! Are you ok?"

Alma blushed as she felt embarrassed for slipping from the ladder.

"Here, let me get the book for you." She proceeded to climb up and grabbed the book, "Here you go. I'm Ines and this is Emilia. I had not seen you before, are you one of Miss Avocet's new ward?"

"Yes. I just got here. Oh, I am Alma."

"Pleasured to meet you. What is your peculiarity?"

"I do not know yet. Miss Avocet says that I could be a ymbryne."

"That's great! I'm a ymbryne as also. I change into Robin. Emilia isn't a ymbryne but she has the ability to speed read."

"Robin are beautiful birds. I do wonder what kind bird that I will change into."

"I'm sure a powerful bird, like a Raven!"

"Raven will suit you so well, Alma!" said Emilia excitedly. Before Alma could answer, she heard Miss Avocet ringing the bell which Ines stood up, "Come on, Alma. It's time for dinner!"

Alma followed Ines and Emilia to the dining room where it was filled with all the people settling down in the chairs. Miss Avocet winked upon seeing Alma trying to find a place to sit down. Alma smiled and walked toward Miss Avocet, "Where shall I sit down? I had never seen so many people at one place at once!"

Miss Avocet smiled, "Usually you would sit down with people at your age but as you're only one in the house that is twelve years old. Come sit with me. You still have a lot to learn."

Alma smiled as she took a chair next to Miss Avocet. She is awfully kind and probably the first person in her life that actually care about her as a human, not a burden. The food smelled delicious which Alma realized that she barely ate her lunch which she ate quite hungrily.

"Good, you're eating normal. You are on the path to recovery. I am looking forward to seeing what you turn to be."

"I hope I am a great ymbryne, just like you!" blurted out Alma. She shut her mouth as she knew it's not polite to blurt out.

Miss Avocet chuckled which she patted her hand, "I have a feeling that you are. I know you will be a great one. Now, do you want seconds?"

Alma nodded which she felt inspired to know that Miss Avocet is supportive. After dinner, Miss Avocet had invited her to join with her in the library which Alma gracefully accepted. She hoped to get know Miss Avocet little better. Miss Avocet spent ten minutes trying to light the fireplace which she gave up and called for one of her peculiar children to light for her. She proceeded to walk to get a book from the shelf and returned to the sofa.

"This book is very important. It contains the history of peculiars. I hope when you treasure this forever and if you end up becoming a ymbryne, you will share the stories with your peculiar children."

"What if I am not a ymbryne?" Alma interrupted which Miss Avocet frowned, "You mustn't interrupt, besides. You will go with one of ymbryne and help run."

Alma nodded in listening and kept her mouth shut to not disappoint her even more.

"Ymbrynes are born with the ability to establish time loop. It's very important for all them to keep everything in control and above them, to make the peculiar children safe and loved. You may speak now."

"How do you know you're a ymbryne?"

"Excellent question. I was a teenager when I was discovered by my mentor. Back in the time, there was very few of us so I was trained under strict care of the Council of Ymbrynes. Only recently, we had seen a growth of peculiars that our loop couldn't take it anymore. Miss Bunting and I had established this loop to search and train ymbrynes. We all hope to send out the older ymbrynes soon to establish loops everywhere so the peculiar children do not have to travel too far to be safe."

Alma smiled as she daydreamed being a ymbryne in somewhere far away watching her children playing in the garden under her protection. The children will grow up fond and respect her.

"Alma! Are you still in the loop?" Alma shook her daydreaming off which she apologized for not paying attention which Miss Avocet smiled, "I usually do not start to enforce peculiar to use their powers if they had not discovered yet until they are fifteen but you have so much potential so I want to start on tomorrow afternoon after lunchtime. Does it sound good?"

Alma smiled big as she said yes. She is even more excited for her future.

"All right! Alma, you better get ready for bed. You would want to be well rested for a busy day!"

Alma frowned as she did not want to go bed but she must listen to Miss Avocet as she had been nothing but kind person.

"Let me walk back to your room," said Miss Avocet while standing up which she put the book back on the shelf. Alma followed her to her room on the second floor. "My room is on the third floor, end of the hallway on the left if you need me." She proceeds to give her a hug, "Good night. Sleep tight!" Alma smiled as she returned a hug. She had not said good night to anyone before. Her nanny would just toss her and shut the door without saying anything. Upon looking at her bed, she felt a wave of exhaustion creeping on her which she quickly freshened up for a good night of sleep. Climbing into the bed, she attempted to fall asleep but she cannot for the only sole reason. First time ever, her brother is not pinching her. After few minutes of turning and tossing, she drifted into dreamland where she was a ymbryne running a home for her own peculiar children.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Alma woke up to the door knocking. She groggily got up and answered the door. It was Miss Avocet which she immediately rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Had you forgotten to turn the alarm on? It's past eight now. Get dressed and come downstairs as soon possible. You do not want to be late for your lessons, don't you?"

"I did not mean to oversleep! I'll come down at once!"

"I had put the clothes in the closet so you have a fresh dress to wear. See you shortly."

Miss Avocet left the room where Alma closed the door and ran to her closet. She chose a blue dress and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Miss Avocet cleared her throat and made an announcement.

"Peculiars and Ymbrynes, I have an exciting announcement. Miss Nightjar had found two peculiar boys. They will be joining us this afternoon. I want you all to make them welcome. You all are dismissed."

The children scrambled to their morning schedule. Alma was about to stand up when Miss Avocet called her.

"Alma, stay for a moment. I want to explain what are the exceptions in the morning lessons. Since you're not a ymbryne yet, I had placed you with Miss Bunting. She teaches peculiars and she will work with you and hopefully an appropriate level. Don't be afraid to let her know if the lesson is too difficult."

Alma nodded in understanding.

"Great. Have fun learning and I'll see you this afternoon!"

Alma ran off to the classroom where the children were chatting with each other which Miss Bunting entered which she waved upon seeing her.

"Alma! Welcome! I want you to sit right here."

Alma proceeds to walk to the front of the classroom which she grabbed a seat which Miss Bunting proceed to start the lesson. Alma was able to keep up with reading. When to come to arithmetic, she had struggled to grasp the concept that she had not introduced yet. Miss Bunting noticed Alma's struggling to add the numbers

"You need to add 5 to make equal to 19."

Alma proceeds to add and wrote down on the slate. Miss Bunting looked at her slate which she praised her for good work. She smiled as she was pleased with herself and the lesson flew by when Miss Bunting declared that it's end of their lessons and sent all them to lunch.

After lunch, as it was promised, Miss Avocet took Alma to outside so she can learn what is her peculiarity.

"Ok. I want you to think about nothing. Just listen to the environment of nature."

Alma closed her eyes, began to listen to the environment. She heard the wind blowing through the leaves. Not too long after, she heard birds chirping which she could understand what they were saying. She soon began to smile as she thought that her peculiarity is an ability to understand animal's language.

"It's so boring in here. Why we must come and live here?" complained someone in quite in the distance which Alma suddenly flew her eyes open. The voice was so familiar to her. Miss Avocet had noticed her sudden change in behavior which she became alarmed.

"I'm ok. I thought I heard someone familiar," replied Alma.

Miss Avocet smiled, "Who exactly it is?"

"I'm trying to think who it is." She started to go through the lists of people who she was familiar with. Alma and Miss Avocet heard a chirping from the bird in the distance which Miss Avocet smiled and began to speak.

"I'm right in the garden with Alma. You may come right now."

"I can't wait to meet the two boys!" exclaimed Alma which Miss Avocet began to smile widely, "Alma! Did you just understand the bird language?"

Alma nodded as she was unsure why Miss Avocet was so excited but she did not say anything.

"Only ymbrynes can understand this language. This mean for you, Alma Bentham, you're a ymbryne!"

Alma became excited at the thought of learning how to be a good ymbryne.

"That's marvelous discovery! I hope I will be good as you are."

"You will be." smiled Miss Avocet as she hugged Alma. She could not wait to train her as she has so much potential. A Chickadee bird landed onto the ground with two Peregrines which Alma guessed that it is the new boys that she had talked earlier. The bird changed into a human which she bid her a hello.

"Hello, Esmeralda. Hello Mademoiselle," said Chickadee with a thick French accent.

"Hello, Liselotte. You look well yourself."

"Thank you and you too. Here are the boys that I found them wandering." She showed Peregrine boys which they proceed to change into humans. Alma gasped in surprise. They are her evil brothers.

"Ahhh, Alma! What an unexpected company!" said Jack sarcastically.

Alma hid her annoyance as she wanted to be good for Miss Avocet as only just five minutes earlier that she is a ymbryne.

"It is good to see my sister once again!" said Myron as he attempted to hug her. Alma was not having his fake greeting which she remained cold toward them.

Miss Avocet smiled as she liked to hear the good outcome, "Wonderful! Family together once again. Will you like to stay for dinner, Liselotte?"

"I would love to but unfortunately, I must go back to my loop. It's pleasure to see you again, Esmeralda. Give my love to Diana." She proceeded to change back into Chickadee and flew away.

"Hello, boys. I had seen that you both carry a peculiar trait. Alma and I were just finishing up our afternoon lesson. Come with us to your rooms."

Jack and Myron followed Miss Avocet into the house which Jack taunted her.

"Jack, stop this!" whispered Alma but it made him giggle under his breath. Miss Avocet had reached to the boys' room.

"Here is your room. I hope you'll settle in comfortably. Dinner in an hour. I'll let Alma and you have a joyous reunion. See you all at dinner!"

Miss Avocet left the room, leaving them alone with Alma. After she watched Miss Avocet out of earshot, she hissed at them, "I thought you are dead!"

"I thought you drowned!" snarked back Jack. Alma rolled her eyes, "I nearly died!"

"But you didn't. Thank us for pushing you off because you'd be dead with everyone else."

Alma grunted in frustration. He is correct, if it wasn't him pushing off, she would be killed in an explosion, "Explain how did you survive the explosion?"

Jack stared at Alma like she is the dumbest person on the planet which he blinked. Alma sighed in annoyance as she couldn't wait to live far away from her brothers upon completing her ymbryne training.

"Alma, I am being serious. You are the dumbest girl I ever spoke with. Myron and I can shift into Peregrine. We became birds as moments the ship exploded."

Myron proceed to tap her forehead and sang, "Hellooooo is anyone home?"

Alma proceeds to slap Myron's hand, "I am a ymbryne. I'm far more powerful than you both combined!"

"You can't change into a bird so you're not a ymbryne!" Jack yelled back.

"Yes, I can! Miss Avocet told me so!"

Jack and Myron looked at each other then burst into laugher, "Yeah. Prove us!"

Alma attempted to hide her frown. She had not known how to transform into a bird just yet. She did not want to let Jack and Myron get a satisfaction for just due to her inability to change which she decided to follow the lesson that she had learned from Miss Avocet earlier this afternoon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to think nothing but the environment. Eventually, she soon felt her arm flapping like she is a bird. She opened her eyes after hearing her brothers gasping. She flew around the room in disbelief that she is a bird.

 _This is so perfect. I never felt that so free and alive at the same time!_

She looked down to see her brothers which they had a shocked face on.

 _Ha! Pays you back! Your peculiarity isn't that special as you thought!_

She flew around for a couple of minutes which she took in all the freedom that came with it. Not even twenty minutes later after changing into a bird, she heard the bell ringing signifying that it's time for dinner. Jack and Myron ran out the room before Alma could even land to change back into a human. She attempted to clear her mind of the environment to become a human again. It wasn't success. Alma was exactly not too worried as it is her first time and it will take a couple of tries. After ten minutes, she was still trapped which she took a deep breath to not panic. Deciding that sitting there and trying to change back is not going to help her to think straightforward which she decided to walk around.

 _Miss Avocet told me to clear my mind and think of the environment nature. So to change back into a human, I'll have to think like a human!_

Smiling at her solution, she immediately closed her eyes and thought about Miss Avocet's kindness toward her and how this place feels like she is at home. She immediately felt her wings turning into arms. The shooting pain came right after which she wailed in pain. Miss Avocet opened the door and ran to pick Alma into her arms. Alma had no words to say as she was in pain.

"Did you transform into a bird and back into the human?" scolded Miss Avocet. Alma nodded as she wiped the tears away. "Oh dear. Pain always happens at first but after changing many times, your body will use to it. Nevertheless, I'm very impressed with you."

"You're impressed with me?" squeaked Alma. Miss Avocet nodded her head, "I had run this academy for more than 30 years, and I never had someone that is able to transform from a human to bird and bird to human on your own."

Alma raised her eyebrows in surprise. She always had assumed that they all knew how to change into a bird prior coming to the academy.

Miss Avocet sighed, "Looks like you're going to be one of my youngest ymbryne student to graduate. You practically skipped two years of lessons."

"Two years? My nanny said once to me that I'm too stupid to learn anything but I proved her wrong long ago."

"You are far cry from being stupid. You are actually one of my cleverest and talented student. How bearable is the pain is right now?"

Alma moved slightly to see how painful she can handle. It is more bearable which she smiled which Miss Avocet slowly helped her to get up. After she is able to stand up on her own, she climbed the stairs to the kitchen where Miss Bunting had kept her food warm which Alma thanked her for her consideration.

"Lesson number one in year 3 of Ymbryne Academy. Always make sure that your children eat something. It's very important for them not to go bed hungry."

"You do not want your children to raid the kitchen and set the house on the fire. This may or may not happened to me when I was younger." winked Miss Bunting which Miss Avocet chuckled, "This made us change the guideline how to punish children."

Alma smiled as she becomes little more excited that she will run a home for peculiar children sometime in future, "I have a question. How many years will I complete the lessons?"

"Five years, but you will stay longer. We do not send out ymbrynes to establish home until they are eighteen, which most of them are by the time they completed their lessons. However, you will remain and help us until you turn eighteen."

"I still cannot believe how much talent she had already. She's only twelve!" exclaimed Miss Bunting.

"Indeed. I have a feeling that she will be one of the greatest ymbryne. You are to remain your regular lessons with Miss Bunting in the mornings as she informed me that you struggle a little bit in arithmetics. I'll arrange private lessons in ymbryne in evenings."

"What I do with my afternoons?" asked Alma. She hoped that she will have a free afternoon to spend whatever she like to.

"Probably your own time to complete your assignments. We had not determined yet. Does it sounds good to you?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" said Alma with happiness. She couldn't believe how this works out smoothly.

Miss Avocet winked, "Great! I'm proud of you. Go off and relax with other ymbrynes."

Alma jumped off from the stool that she was sitting and ran off to find another ymbrynes. Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting chuckled at the amount of energy she had.

"She's a handful advanced youngest student. I'm truly excited to see Alma grow up into a lady."

"And I as also. She will be the greatest ymbryne we ever see, I promise you."

Miss Avocet nodded in agreement, "Oh yes. She will be."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 ** _five years later_**

"Jack LeFay Bentham! I need my glasses now!" yelled Alma as she chased her older brother down the hallway.

"Birds do not need glasses!" taunted Jack. Alma grunted in annoyance. She had been living in Miss Avocet's loop for five years now and she couldn't get used to having evil brothers living with her. He proceeds to drop her glasses on the ground and smashed with his feet. Alma shoved her brother away from her glasses which she fought back the urge to hit her brother.

"Lunch time! Come down!" called out Miss Avocet. Alma sighed as she made her trip to the dining room where students are gathering to sit down. Miss Avocet smiled as she entered the room with plates filled with food. Alma smiled as Miss Avocet handed her a plate then shifted her attention to stare at Jack and Myron who are sitting on the other side of the table to ensure that they are not up to another trick. She picked up a piece of celery and chewed slowly while staring at them.

"I have an exciting news about Alma," announced Miss Avocet after settling in her chair. Alma did not hear Miss Avocet's mention about her as she was busy watching her evil brothers. "As you all know, this time of the year is the busiest for ymbrynes as it is a huge council meeting. Unfortunately, this year. I cannot attend due to the overwhelming unfinished businesses to tend to prepare Miss Bunting's departure. I had sent a letter a permission to send someone else in my stead. The council had approved which I had decided to send one of my strongest student, Alma Bentham to attend the meeting. So, please applause for the amazing opportunity for Alma."

Everyone burst into applause while Miss Avocet squeezed Alma's hand with pride. Alma was confused for a second then she remembered Miss Avocet had spoken with her last night about going to the council of ymbryne meeting in her stead. Alma proceeds to smile and mouthed thanks to everyone but she didn't take her eyes off her brothers. Jack had the jealously look creeping on his face which Alma stood up and cleared her throat, "Ymbrynes, I'm truly honored for this opportunity which I hope to use as to provide for all of you to give me a feedback so I can present to Council of Ymbrynes." There was loud clapping from everyone else which Alma smiled then sat down in her chair which she spent an hour listening to everyone's comments.

"Alma, dear. We are so proud of you the person that you had become to be," said Miss Avocet after the last person finished up speaking with her. Miss Bunting was standing next to her which she had a big smile.

"Thanks, Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting. I don't think I can go through this without you. I'm truly proud to be a ymbryne. I'll miss you so much when you leave, Miss Bunting but I know next year, I'll carry your legacy to my own loop."

"I know you will, Alma. This why Miss Bunting and I chose you. You are one of my best ymbryne students. It's time to prove yourself with your abilities. Go show the Council of Ymbryne that you're Alma Peregrine, even you won't take your bird name until next year."

"Alma LeFay Peregrine. How melodic it sounds!" echoed Alma. She became excited at the fact that she will be officially known as Miss Peregrine. It has a huge relief as her life as Alma Bentham wasn't exactly happy.

"I could barely wait until I officially graduate and take the name as I want to ditch this past and be a new person." exclaimed Alma.

Miss Avocet smiled as she took a letter out of her pocket which Alma proceed to open the letter which she squinted as her brother had broken her glasses once again.

"Oh Alma, did you forget your glasses?" asked Miss Avocet calmly which Alma let out a frustrated sigh, "No. Jack smashed my glasses. Please do something."

Miss Avocet kept the straight face on as she hated to see her best student be tortured by her brothers, and yet she could not send them away because nobody had set up hard cases loop yet.

"You know I cannot do anything. Their behavior isn't severe enough to send them to punishment loop. Nobody is brave enough to establish a hard cases loop yet. Come on, Alma dear. Come take walk with me as I have something to discuss."

Alma nodded as she enjoys getting fresh air as it always helps to clear her mind. She watched the younger peculiars playing cricket which she couldn't help but smile at the thought that she will be watching her children playing in her loop in couple years later.

"Do you like playing cricket?" asked Miss Avocet after noticing her smiling. Alma shook her head, "No. I am not a big fan of sports but seeing the children playing has reminded me that I will be watching them playing in my loop that I'll establish in couple years."

Miss Avocet chuckled as she guided Alma away to the gazebo, "I wish to speak with you about establishing your loop."

Alma gave her a nervous smile. She was nervous what is to come but Miss Avocet had a calm look which it helps Alma to relax a little bit.

"I know you're not expecting to graduate but I had been thinking for awhile now. Alma, what do you think about graduating a year early?"

Alma's green eyes went wide with excitement. She had been waiting for this day for a long time and it has come a year earlier. She cannot contain her happiness anymore which she jumped and threw her a big hug, "Yes! I would love to!"

Miss Avocet chuckled which she accepted her hug, "I never had such of a strong student as you before. You are more than ready to become Miss Peregrine and run a home for your children."

"Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children," said Alma aloud. She still couldn't believe that it will come to reality. Miss Avocet smiled as she could tell how it made her favorite student excited, "I'll arrange you for your graduation while you're at Council of Ymbrynes."

Alma chuckled as she became even more excited. Her life couldn't be more perfect.

"Are you ready to attend Council of Ymbrynes? Any questions?" asked Miss Avocet. Alma shook her head, "I'm truly excited to meet the leaders and learn more about them."

"Good. Learn a lot. Someday you will be a leader." winked Miss Avocet. Alma chuckled at the thought of being a councilwoman as the reality is too far in future. "Do you really believe I will be a councilwoman someday?"

"Yes, but not for other many years. Don't feel too much of pressure!"

Alma let out a relief sigh. She was worried that Miss Avocet was pressuring her too much. Miss Avocet proceed to check the time then frowned, "It time for me to go back to tend my duties. You are free to do whatever you wish. Miss Kestrel will fetch you tomorrow morning. She will be your mentor during your time in council. Sounds good?"

"Who is Miss Kestrel? I am positively sure I never heard her before."

"Of course you do not. Miss Kestrel is my old classmate back in the time when we were teenagers. She is more than a hundred years old and lived in many different loops but only recently, she established her own loop, on August 25, 1901. Since she never really emerged into the real world, age did not catch up like with us. She had been twenty-three years old since 1834. I thought Isabelle would be a great mentor as she is new to establish her loop also, but had an experience with the council."

Alma smiled in knowing that the experience will go great. She could not even wait until tomorrow. Miss Avocet proceed to apologize for having to stop their conversation which Alma accepted and went to her room to pack her things for the trip.

While Alma was busily packing her things, her brother had barged into her room without knocking.

"Where are you going?" said Jack sharply. Alma grinds her teeth in frustration. She couldn't get any peace at all. "I shall tell Miss Avocet that you didn't listen to her at lunchtime today," she said while trying her best to remain calm. It did not make her brother to step down his threatening tone which he proceed to grab her hand and squeezed, "Oh, I hear Miss Avocet loud and clear."

"Good. I was getting worried that you're becoming deaf."

Jack immediately grabbed Alma's throat and pushed her into the wall, "I have a huge problem with you. You can't accept that I'm far brilliant and talented as you that you have to steal the spotlight." He had a raged look in his eyes which Alma struggled to gasp for an air. She could barely wait until her graduation so she can stay far away from them in her own loop. After getting no response from Alma, Jack proceeds to drop his sister onto the ground which she landed rather hard but she refused to show the pain as she did not want to give her brother a satisfaction.

"Suit yourself. Don't run and hide behind Momma Avocet. I will be back shortly." He immediately transformed into Peregrine which he pecked her head for a couple of mins then flew away.

"You little bastard," muttered Alma as she wished that she could pluck all his feathers, but she had a reputation that she is desperate to keep it good. She took a deep breath and went to her bed which she screamed in her pillow in frustration. A few minutes later, she heard the bell ringing signifying that it's dinner time which she polished her messy hair and dress and headed downstairs with a smile on her face.

* * *

Next Morning, Alma woke up in good spirits which she rushed downstairs to have a breakfast as she is to leave right before the breakfast is served where she found Miss Avocet cooking.

"Good morning, Alma! Miss Kestrel is coming shortly." She placed a plate of breakfast onto the table, "Eat up! You have a long trip coming up."

Alma smiled as she proceeds to sit down and ate her breakfast. "I can't believe you're going to the Council. You had grown into a mature lady and I'm proud of you."

Alma had heard her beaming with pride many times which she smiled to show her appreciation.

"Esmeralda! You look well yourself!" exclaimed Miss Kestrel upon stepping into the room. Miss Avocet wiped her hand on her apron and gave Miss Kestrel a hug, "You look well yourself as also, Belle." Miss Kestrel chuckled, "Don't be silly. I had not aged since 1834 so it's no good excuse why I look so well myself." Miss Avocet chuckled which Miss Kestrel proceed to shift her attention to Alma, "You must be Miss Bentham. Delighted to meet you."

Alma smiled as she accepted her handshake, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kestrel."

"Please call me Isabelle that we are now equal. Go ahead and finish up your breakfast."

Alma was too excited to finish her breakfast which she ran upstairs to grab her bag.

"Delightful. Are you ready to enter the world of Ymbryne?" asked Miss Kestrel.

"Yes, Miss Kestrel."

"Please do not bother with formalities. Ymbrynes are never formal with each other in the same rank."

"But I'm not a ymbryne yet?"

Miss Avocet chuckled in pride that she had raised her properly, "For next few days, you'll be treated as one so I give you a permission to be informal."

Alma smiled as she picked her bag up which Miss Kestrel walked her to the carriage that was waiting. Miss Avocet had bid a goodbye as Alma climbed into the carriage, "Don't forget to enjoy and learn a lot because when you come back, you'll be induced as Miss Peregrine!"

"A peregrine! Wonderful! I wish I was a Peregrine!" praised Miss Kestrel. Alma felt her heart warming up as Miss Kestrel is impressed with her bird form. "Now, Isabelle, take care Alma for me." "Yes, I promise," said Miss Kestrel with happiness. Miss Avocet fought back from tears rolling, she is awfully proud of her favorite student for the success. Miss Kestrel had ordered the person to begin travel which Alma looked outside as it was the first time in many years that she left her home.

"Are you excited to get see the bigger picture of being a ymbryne?" asked Miss Kestrel.

Alma turned her head as shifting her attention from the scenery to Miss Kestrel, "Yes I am. However, I do not know if I'm ready to leave Miss Avocet's academy. I did not have a happy childhood before coming to the academy."

"I completely understand, but think that way. There are many peculiars who are just like you, waiting for a home. Esmeralda truly sees you as a strong potential. I truly think you're far more ready than you originally thought."

"I am? Tell me what is like running a home in your loop?"

"It is wonderful. I will never trade for this life. You practically make a safe home for the children. In exchange for your protection, the children will be very affectionate toward you, even they have their moments."

Alma smiled as she imagined of her children running in the garden while she fiercely watched over them.

"I know it'll delight you, Alma but I must resume my work as to prepare to give a brief speech on my loop. I trust Esmeralda had given you hers?"

Alma nodded as she opened her folder that was in her bag, she proceeds to show to Miss Kestrel.

"Excellent. You may do whatever you desire rest of the trip. We have a long trip to go!"

Alma smiled as she took out her favorite book from the bag. She had desired to read as much she could without having to hide them from her brothers. Before she could know, the rocking of the carriage was so smooth that it made her fall asleep.

"Alma, sweetie. Wake up." shook Miss Kestrel. Alma proceeds to wake up as she rubbed her eyes. "Come and look for yourself. We're here." Alma immediately woke up as she scrambled to the window as she watched the town filled with many peculiars doing their own businesses.

"Exciting, it is?" asked Miss Kestrel.

"Oh, it is! I had never seen so many peculiars all at once."

Miss Kestrel chuckled at Alma's amazement which she let her savor the moment. The carriage stopped in front of the big building which Alma's eyes went bright with awe.

"We're here, the Council of Ymbryne." Miss Kestrel proceed to get off the carriage which Alma followed her into the building where many other ymbrynes are lounging around.

"Isabelle!" shouted a woman which Miss Kestrel twirled around which she greeted a short woman with shoulder-length gray hair.

"It's wonderful to see you once again, Balenciaga. I hope you're well and healthy."

"I am well and everyone is healthy, thank you."

Miss Kestrel smiled which she pushed Alma forth lightly, "May I introduce Esmeralda's student and representative, Alma Peregrine?"

The woman smiled, "Hello! I'm Balenciaga Wren. It's a pleasure to meet you. Esmeralda told me a lot about you. You really make her very proud."

"Thank you, Miss Wren." said Alma politely which Miss Kestrel nodded her head in approval.

"Do you know where you both will be staying?" asked Miss Wren.

"Yes. We should be getting going and freshen up for tea. Will I see you there?"

"Of course, Isabelle. I'm looking forward to seeing you both there." She proceeds to walk in opposite direction.

Miss Kestrel proceed to take her up to the room which Alma was amazed how lovely decorated the room was. In the middle of her room, there is a vase with violets. There was a letter next to it which she immediately opened to read.

 _Alma,_

 _The council of Ymbrynes and the ymbrynes wishes to give you a warm welcome to our rank. Your teacher, Esmeralda had told us a lot about you fondly. Esmeralda informed me that you love violets so I thought you'd like to have this in your room for next couple days. If you have any concern, do not hesitate to ask anyone to help you. Once again, welcome to Council of Ymbryne! ~Balenciaga Wren._

Alma smiled as she sniffed the violets once again. It was so lovely that she could not help but admire.

"We should name you, Violet if you don't stop sniffing it." boomed a tall woman with red hair. It made Alma jump in reaction.

"I apologize. I had never seen violets so lovely as this one. Actually, Violet was going to be my future daughter's name."

The woman chuckled, "Too bad we could never become a mom."

Alma raised her eyebrows in surprise, "We can't become a mom?"

The woman held her head down and muttered, "Well, you could… I don't think it's even against the rules. However, none of ymbrynes ever became a mother. I think we are simply too busy with the wards to find a husband."

"That's bittersweet but I accept it as it's my duty. I don't think I ever catch your name?"

The woman proceeds to curtsy, "Millicent Thrush at your service. Please call me Millie."

"Nice to meet you, Millie. I'm Alma Bentham."

Miss Thrush raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Alma? As Alma Peregrine?"

Alma nodded her head as she was unsure what to respond. "Arianne told me that you're the youngest ymbryne and you're practically amazing!"

Alma felt her face blushing slightly bit. She was not used to the praise, especially from another ymbryne which she proceeds to thank her.

"I can tell that you are not quite used to the compliments. You're so cute." She proceeds to take Alma's arm, "Come on. It's time for tea. Leni won't like if we are late to tea."

Alma accepted her gesture which they head to the tea downstairs where other ymbrynes are socializing. Miss Kestrel waved her to come over which Alma excused herself and joined Miss Kestrel.

"I see you had met Millie already. That makes five out of eighteen ymbrynes…" she trailed off hearing the announcing of the serving of food, "I'll introduce all them to you later." They all walked into the fancy room which Alma couldn't believe to her eyes how beautiful the room was decorated. She carefully studied the details so she can remember how the room looks like when she decorate her own home.

"Alma, since we sit in the order by our bird names. However, since you are not officially a ymbryne, you'll sit next to Balenciaga. She will like to go through steps with you. You'll be all good." said Miss Kestrel which Alma let out a relief that she doesn't have to sit in between total strangers.

"Hello Alma, I hope you enjoyed your room and received violets?" asked Miss Wren when Alma took her seat.

"Yes, my room is comfy and beautiful. Violets are my favorite flowers and thank you for your kind consideration."

"It's a pleasure. Between us, I have to spoil you a little bit. Esmeralda would not stop gushing about you so I am really excited to watch you becoming a ymbryne."

Alma gave her a quick smile as the food are being served. She busily watched ymbrynes having a lively conversation with each other as Alma wanted to become a good ymbryne as them.

"Do you recognize or know any ymbrynes?" asked Miss Wren upon noticing that Alma is watching them.

"I fear not. I only know Miss Kestrel and Miss Thrush. However, I do think I recognize some of them from Miss Avocet's academy where I grew up as a child."

Miss Wren smiled as she helped herself another sandwich, "You probably do. Everyone in this room was educated by Esmeralda, herself."

"They all attended the academy?" said Alma with surprise. She could not imagine how many of them are actually educated by her over many years.

"Yes, Mademoiselle. How long had you been at the academy?"

"Since I was twelve. I'm now seventeen years old, so five years."

"That's pretty impressive, considering your age. Esmeralda does not start training ymbrynes until they are at least fifteen."

"She said that I had a lot of potential that why she started me early."

Miss Wren winked as she had very close relationship with Miss Avocet, "Esmeralda informs that you're graduating a year early. This truly excites me because of your potential. Hopefully, you'll join us for short time before establishing your home. I know Eleanor is working on establishing a loop that takes in hard cases."

Alma nodded in listening. She knew that she wouldn't able to set up her own loop until she is a little bit older. It made her excited at the thought that she will be helping out, rather than sitting on the sideline. Miss Wren proceed to stand up and tapped the glass of water with her knife. It brought all ymbrynes to the full attention.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you settled in comfortably. Before we all ahead to get ready for dinner, I want you all to take turns to introduce yourself to Alma, who will become a ymbryne soon." She looked at Alma and smiled, "I'll start. I'm Balenciaga Wren. I live right here for now and in addition, I run 1750 loop in London."

Next to her is a tall girl with bright orange hair spoke up, "Lucy Canary, I don't run a loop but I live with Amelia."

The short girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes went next, "Callie Cardinal, I run the oldest loop in existence, 810 in Norway."

Alma was impressed how old her loop was which she began to wonder how could anyone survive the limited resources loop then she realized that it was a loop that makes the survival much easier.

Next girl was youthful looking which she introduced herself as Minette Crow and she does not live in any loop for now as she is studying to become a doctor. Alma was very impressed at the fact that she is studying to become a doctor as woman doctor was unheard of.

"Elizabeth Davis but please call me Liz. I'm only one ymbryne that does not transform into a bird but I can manipulate time loop. I live here with Balenciaga."

"Hello, Alma. I quite remember you when you're younger when you first came to Esmeralda's academy. I'm Arianne Gannett. I run 1882 loop in Stockholm, Sweden."

Alma closed her eyes as she attempts to remember Arianne as she was familiar to her. She soon smiled at remembering the spunky girl. She did not have to wait long before next ymbryne to introduce herself which it was tall girl with dark brown hair with deep blue eyes.

"Rose Glassbill. You all sometimes call me Rosebill but I'm ok with any nicknames. I run 1904 loop in Cambridge."

The girl with light brown hair went next, "Hi Alma! My name is Amelia Jay. I run 1623 loop in Switzerland with Lucy."

Miss Kestrel smiled as she proceeds to ask permission to Miss Wren to skip herself as Alma was already very familiar with her which Miss Wren gave her an approval nod.

A girl with brown hair and bright grey eyes had already taken her turn to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor Nightjar. I'm in process of establishing a loop with Millie. I had heard about you so much and I hope you'll help me out someday. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Alma! It's nice to meet you, I'm Estelle Sparrow. I live in Boston on July 4, 1776."

"Alma and I already met." said Millie who was next which she nudged the woman with bright red hair as she was eating her sandwich which she put down and cleared her throat, "Margaret Treecreeper. I live here as also."

Alma was very impressed at the diversity of ymbrynes. Some of them don't maintain the loop and others work together. All the sudden, Alma felt she is very young and naïve compared to them.

"Alma. Please introduce yourself. They are all dying to know what is your plans when you become a ymbryne." said Miss Wren. Alma looked back in fear as she does not know what are the expectations which Miss Wren gave her an encouragement nod. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and introduced herself, "I'm Alma Bentham. I will be Miss Peregrine. I live with Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting and I do not really have any plans what I will do upon become a ymbryne but I would like to establish a home someday in future." She immediately sat down afterward as she felt embarrassed at the fact that she did not accomplish anything big as other ymbryne did.

"That's wonderful that you have a long-term plan. I wish I thought about it when I was younger," said Miss Glassbill.

There was a quick chatter with each other which Miss Wren checked the time on her watch which she declared that it's time to prepare for dinner. All ymbrynes had left the room to change their clothes. Alma was unsure what she is to wear which she went to Miss Kestrel's room to ask for her help. To her surprise, Miss Kestrel was wearing a dress that wasn't considered appropriate.

"Hey, Alma. What's up?"

"Umm. What exactly are you wearing?"

Miss Kestrel smiled as she took a twirl, "It's our favorite time of the year. We wear whatever we want. Currently, I am into steampunk. What do you think?"

Alma surveyed her dress, despite the fact that it wasn't appropriate in the real world, it looks amazing on her, "You look great! I love how the color nods to your bird."

Miss Kestrel giggled and thanked her, "Now, what are you trying to ask me in the first place?"

"I was going to ask you what are we supposed to wear to dinner, but now it looks like I got an answer. I do not have anything that I'd like to wear."

Miss Kestrel grabbed Alma's hand and returned to her room to help her to figure out what to wear.

"Quick. Tell me your interests like favorite books or such like that."

"I love Wizard of Oz."

"Perfect! Who is your favorite character?"

"Glinda the Good Witch and Dorothy."

Miss Kestrel went through her chest as she attempts to find her an outfit for the ball. She pulled out a deep blue ballgown from the chest.

"Ta-da! Here is a dress for you! What do you think?"

Alma had to catch her breath as she never saw the dress before but it was so beautiful that she did not dare to touch it.

"Are you alright?" asked Miss Kestrel worriedly after Alma refused to touch the dress.

"Yes. I'm just admiring the dress. Miss Avocet must sneak the dress in to surprise me."

Miss Kestrel smiled then pushed Alma to change her outfit into the ballgown. Alma changed quickly which she soon was ready to present herself.

"Esmeralda would be so proud to see you in this dress if she was here." Her comment made Alma smile which she twirled around as Miss Kestrel clapped with excitement.

"Shall I go downstairs to make myself presentable because Miss Avocet would want me to do that!"

Miss Kestrel nodded as she took her arms and brought her to downstairs into the dining room. Her arrival had brought all ymbryne to be speechless.

"Wow! You look like a truly a ymbryne, Miss Peregrine!" said Miss Wren who could see how pride Miss Avocet had invested into this young lady.

Alma smiled and waved Miss Wren a gesture of thanks. She immediately took her seat and was busily distracted with all the people which by the end of dinner, she was exhausted which she had to excuse herself to have a good night rest for tomorrow.

* * *

The weekend had ended which Alma had tearful goodbyes to another ymbrynes. The two days of filling her mentor's role in Council of Ymbryne had proved a very valuable lesson. Alma was prepared to leave when Miss Nightjar stopped by her room which Alma smiled as she let her to enter.

"It is so wonderful to get know you better this weekend! I cannot wait for the day that you join to help me to establish a hard case loop with us."

Alma smiled as she hugged Miss Nightjar. It makes her heart to swell with happiness that she has a plan after graduating from Miss Avocet's academy.

"Alright. I need to leave now as my children are expecting me and I don't want to see chaos. Hopefully, I can stop by on your graduation. Keep in touch."

Alma nodded as she promised that she will be in touch with her. Shortly after Miss Nightjar, Miss Kestrel arrived into her room, "Will you be ok taking a train on your own? I have to go back my loop immediately. I just received a word that one of my children had wandered off."

"Yes, I will be fine taking on my own."

"Great. I had already sent a word to Miss Avocet. She will send someone to get you at the station. Stay safe and good luck at your graduation!" She proceeds to give Alma a quick goodbye hug then departed. Alma frowned as she attempted to drag the chest across the room which Miss Wren appeared few minutes later informing that she is here to take her to the train station.

"So, what are your hopes or goals when you become a ymbryne?" asked Miss Wren while they are waiting for her train to arrive.

"Well, I would like to reside with Miss Nightjar and Miss Thrush. I think it'll be a good start as I'm brand new to all this."

"That's wonderful! I'm just throwing this out here if running the loop with Eleanor and Millie doesn't work out, you can reside with us."

"Thanks. I'll sure things will work out."

The train whistled as to signify the arrival which Miss Wren helped Alma to carry the chest onto the train.

"It's a pleasure to get you know much better. I cannot wait to see you next time as Miss Peregrine. Good luck on graduating!"

Alma gave Miss Wren a hug then boarded the train. She is truly excited to return home and start on her next step. She immediately found a window seat which she waved to Miss Wren who was standing on the platform. A few minutes later, the train let out a loud whistle and departed the station. Alma took a deep breath and let herself to relax before having to endure the chaos, especially that she has to deal with her evil brother who was really jealous at the fact that Alma was chosen to go the council. She remained watched the nature fly by in her window and listened to the rhythm of the train before she could stop herself, she drifted into dreamless sleep.

"We are pulling into Derbyshire!" announced the conductor. Alma immediately woke up upon hearing her place to get off. She picked up her heavy chest and got off the train with some struggle. There were so many people on the platform which it was filled with chaos as Alma attempted to find a familiar face. She had not known who is to receive her. As the time passed, the crowds soon faded which Alma soon developed an anxiety as she did not know where the entrance to the loop is at.

"Alma!"

Alma turned her head to see who was it. It was her brother, Myron. She took a deep sigh as she was expecting someone else than her brother but she could not complain as she prefers to have someone than stranded at the train station all alone.

"Hello, Myron. It's nice to see you once again."

He smiled as he proceeds to hand her a banquet of flowers, "Miss Avocet had to stay behind so she sent me to fetch you and demands me to give you this as welcome home gift. Welcome home."

Alma smiled as she looked at the flowers. They were awfully pretty and how thoughtful Miss Avocet is. Before she could do anything, Myron had lifted her chest and began to march back to the academy. After walking in silence for fifteen minutes, Myron decided to start a conversation, "Miss Avocet is awfully kind and thoughtful. What kind flowers they are?"

Alma smiled as she soon inspected the flowers, "I fear I'm not familiar with it. Maybe it's rare species?"

"Oh really? What they smell like?"

Alma nodded as she took a sniff which it smells like lavender mixed with cinnamon.

"Mmm… It smells like lavender mixed with cinnamon. Do you know what it is?"

"I fear I do not know."

Alma frowned as she took another sniff as she was curious at the unique smell. Not too long after, she felt her head becoming heavy which she had nausea rising in her stomach, "Oh my head… I need to sit down for a minute."

Myron placed the chest onto the ground which he helped Alma to sit down which she found herself fading from the consciousness which she heard another footstep. She struggled to keep her eyes open as an attempt to figure out what was going on. Another voice appeared which Alma figured out that it belonged to Jack.

"Good job, Myron. We got her."

 _I can't believe I fell for it. The flowers aren't a rare species. It's poppy ammo. My head hurts so much. Must…Stay…A…w…a…_

Her eyelids became so heavy that she just want to slip into the sleep that will take the pain away in her head.

"Good. She's slipping away. Tie her up." declared Jack. Alma struggled to fight to stay awake but she failed and slipped into deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _"Alma LeFay Bentham! Take the wing off instantly! You are supposed to read the book not playing with your toys!" said Alma's nanny, Anais._

 _Alma opened her eyes which she found herself back into her old home where she lived with her father, the nurse and two brothers. She proceeds to speak but no words came out. Anais proceeds to scoff and attempted to take the wing off which it made Alma scream in pain. She proceeds to slap Anais's arm but Anais had already grabbed her which she looked up to her face. Instead of blue eyes, she had white eyes with no pupil. She proceeds to hiss at her face which Alma attempted to run but Anais moved too quickly for her to escape which she found herself trapped as Anais proceed to grasp her as her tongue begin to consume her soul. Alma attempted to squirm and scream for help but it just makes it much worse._

"Come on, Myron. You are supposed to break her arm not pluck her eyebrows!"

"You told me to make her look ugly!" snapped Myron to Jack.

"No wonder why your father named you Myron because you are such of a moron!"

Myron proceeds to push his brother which it leads to a brawl.

Alma's eyes flew open as she slowly gained awareness where she was at. She was tied up in the chair in a farmhouse. She proceeds to search around to find clues where she is at. Unfortunately, the farmhouse gave her no evidence where she is at.

 _Miss Avocet is probably deathly worried about me. I must escape and find her and send my brothers to punishment loop for abducting me!_

She attempted to squirm the rope that was tied her arms together. It gave her no luck to loosen up as it was tied very tightly. Sighing in frustration, she soon moved her body in hopes to loosen up a tie.

"I want you to lock Alma up and gather all the males. It's time for us to rule the peculiardom. Do not mess up or I'll make sure that you can't walk ever again." yelled Jack.

"I want half of your kingdom. I'm not doing this for nothing!" barked Myron.

Jack had a rage in his eyes which he proceeds to grab a bat and threatened, "I will say this one more time and it is your choice. Do not screw this up because we need to get rid all the ymbrynes to rule the kingdom. Alma is the perfect choice because rest of ymbrynes groom her like a dog."

Alma bit her lips to contain her anger. She mustn't let them know that she had woke up if she wanted to have a successful escape.

"Fight me. I'm not getting nothing." scowled Myron. Jack proceed to push him outside and Alma could hear the yelling and punching. It was only time that she could escape which she closed her eyes as she thought about flying to the freedom. She soon felt the rope slipping from her wrists which she opened her eyes in excitement as the ropes aren't tight on the wings. Slowly, she crept to find an escape route as she cannot escape through the doors without being caught. She fluttered around to search another path.

"I'm going to half drown you like you nearly did to me back in the time!" hollered Jack in the background which Alma heard Myron snarling as he changed into Peregrine. "Cheater! I'm going to break your legs so you can never walk again!"

Alma immediately knew that her brothers had transformed into birds which it leads to this moment that she had to escape right now. Scrambled in anxiety, she crashed into the wall on the other side of the room which she looked up. There was a tiny window and to her luck, it was open. She immediately flew through the window. The fresh air struck on her face as she couldn't help enjoying the taste of freedom. Knowing that she did not have much of time before her brothers find her missing which she flew around to search for the entrance of loop to the academy. She had no luck as the exhaustion soon caught up. She flew onto the tallest tree and scanned in distance.

 _Alright, Alma. You need a Plan B like now. The longer you're in this world, the higher chance you'll be caught._

She let out a quiet chirp of frustration of not knowing where the loop is located at. Not long after, she heard footsteps and yelling which she immediately knew that it's her brothers. With nowhere to hide, she scrambled behind the leaves in hopes that her brother doesn't notice her.

"Come out, Alma! We know you're out there!" yelled Jack. Alma held her breath as not to make a sound. After a minute or so, the footsteps faded which Alma knew that she had to fly and find the loop now which she immediately flew across the sky.

"Gotcha! I knew you couldn't hide that long!" exclaimed Jack upon coming out from a hiding spot. He proceeds to load the bullet into his gun.

Alma immediately panicked. She needs to find Miss Avocet. He is not going to lose track of her.

 _POP! POP! POP!_

Alma immediately gained awareness that Jack is shooting at her. She quickly tried to hide in the tree but it does not stop him from shooting. Not quite later, she remembered Miss Avocet's lesson how to defend the children from dangerous people.

 _Remember, Alma. The world is a dangerous place. If you ever face the danger, always sacrifice yourself and distract and that'll buy some time for the children to escape to safety. Get yourself hurt if you must but be careful to not get killed!_

She soon frowned at the remembrance, Jack isn't going to let her live but sacrificing herself would spare some of the lives. Knowing that the choice will be better which she took a deep breath and changed back to human as she climbed down the tree. Upon landing on the ground, she felt butterflies in her stomach which she fought to keep nausea down.

"Alma! What are you doing? He'll kill you. Go hide!" yelled Myron upon seeing her standing.

Alma soon felt the rush of courage which she slowly smiled as she begins to speak but Jack had run across the field which he proceeds to slap her face which Alma tolerated the pain as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You think you're so brave but you are not."

He proceeds to punch her face which Alma bit her mouth from crying out in pain. She soon touched her face which she saw blood on her hand. It was enough that she could take.

"Stop, Jack! Why you hate me so much? I'm your sister!"

It was a mistake. Myron had to catch his gasp back as he knew his brother will be uncontrollable which he ran off. Jack's eyes had gone mad which he snarled, "I don't care you're related to me biologically. You had been nothing but groomed and praised. You had no idea how it feels like to be told that I wouldn't achieve anything. Now I wouldn't make the same mistake as last time, I'll kill you. This time I shall be successful because all ymbryne will be busy finding your body and by the time they found your body, I'll be the King of Peculiardom and wipe all ymbrynes!"

He did not let Alma defend herself which he begins to attack her with punches. Alma struggled to fight back but he was far too strong. Never she felt that so vulnerable before which she had no choice but cry in pain while he punched in her face. She could feel her life slipping away at every punch.

" _Sweet death. I'm ready for you,_ " whispered Alma as she proceeds to slip away from the life.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly which Alma woke up which she looked around the room. It was nowhere familiar to her. She rubbed her eyes in confusion.

 _Is this afterlife?_

Alma frowned as she moved to another side of bed. She soon gained awareness that the room looked like a hospital. She proceeds to get out the bed.

"Stop! Don't move!" shouted a young woman who just stepped into the room.

Alma immediately obeyed her which the woman began to smile, "Glad to see you had woken up."

"Who are you? Where am I at? Had I died?"

"I'm Minette Crow. Millie found you almost dead. You had been sleeping for two weeks. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was supposed to be back to the academy but Jack and Myron abducted me and beaten me up."

Miss Crow frowned which she settled down in the chair was sitting next to her bed, "Esmeralda figured out but you are lucky to survive. Alma… I don't know how to break this news to you gently. Your legs are badly damaged and I am afraid that you won't able to walk for a long time."

Alma perked up upon hearing Miss Crow's news which she soon broke into sobbing, "How bad it is?"

"It's worse case I had seen. You was severely beaten and was shot couple times in your legs."

Alma's jaw dropped onto the ground in surprise. She couldn't believe that she almost died. Immediately, she broke down into crying at the fact that her brothers did not care her enough. Never she had felt that so lonely in a long time. The only person that she will be comforted is Miss Avocet.

"I want Miss Avocet now!" screamed Alma as she fought the sinking feeling of being all alone in the world.

Miss Avocet was coming to upstairs after quick lunch break which she heard Alma screaming for her which she ran into the room. Alma broke into tears upon seeing her in the room which Miss Avocet held Alma as she was her baby. She couldn't help but not cry in relief that her most beloved ymbryne had woken up.

"I'm sorry…" choked up Alma. She felt much better that now Miss Avocet is in the room with her.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Your brothers are terribly misguided. We caught them and sent to punishment loop. They will not going to hurt you again."

Alma wiped her tears away with the tissue that Miss Crow handed to her, "What will happen to me? She said that I won't able to walk for a long time."

Miss Avocet smiled, "You are a ymbryne. Nobody can ever take away from you. You will recover and become strong again."

Alma smiled at her encouraging words which she attempted to get up from the bed but Miss Avocet stopped her, "No standing, your legs is still weak. You was bedridden for two weeks."

Alma soon frowned as she didn't like the fact of staying in the bed without moving her body, "You taught me that ymbryne have to keep up with a daily schedule to maintain order."

"Oh Alma LeFay Peregrine, you are going to be a great ymbryne, but remember what I said about pushing too harsh on yourself isn't healthy. You don't want to have a meltdown in front of the children."

Alma didn't like Miss Avocet's words but she's right. Pushing herself before she fully recovers will lead disaster results.

"I knew my words would make her stay still." winked Miss Avocet which Miss Crow chuckled, "Of course, she will listen to you. You have a stern authority. She proceeds to check Alma's wounds which she is healing properly, "Great. Your legs are looking good. I'll make a smoothie for you. You need to eat something."

Alma watched Miss Crow leaving the room which she grabbed Miss Avocet's hand and beckoned to her sit next to her.

"Miss Avocet, please tell me the whole story. Who found me?"

Miss Avocet sighed as she rubbed Alma's hand in anxiousness. She wasn't sure if she is ready to hear the story but the look on Alma's face, she knew that Alma will end up seeking for answers on her own.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have bad flashbacks."

"Yes. I am sure," replied Alma.

"Ok. You are heading back to the loop after spending a weekend at Council of Ymbryne. Jack and Myron had tricked you into smelling Poppy Ammo which it made you knock out and some point you woke up and escaped and only to be caught by them afterward. When you didn't come back as expected, I sent out a word to Balenciaga and Isabelle which they claimed that you got on the train. I knew you had to be somewhere nearby. We spent good two days searching for you which we couldn't find you or your brothers. We had come to a decision that we need all ymbrynes come in and help us with searching. On the fourth day, Millie found you lying in the woods, nearby the abandoned farmhouse which some miracle, you survived the violent storm a night before. We brought you to here where Minette had tended you for two weeks now. You are truly a miracle because Minette claimed that she had never seen this case so bad throughout her training."

Alma immediately frowned. The time had moved on so fast since she attempted to return home from the council of ymbryne.

"Here is a smoothie! You'll love it!" announced Miss Crow upon returning. Alma stared at the pink colored smoothie in the glass, "It's strawberry banana smoothie. Very good for healing broken bones!"

Miss Avocet helped Alma to the sitting position where she placed extra pillow onto her back. Alma carefully took a sip as she was not familiar with smoothies which she found it very delicious, "Oh my bird. It's so delicious! Thanks, Miss Crow!"

Miss Avocet chuckled as she watched Miss Crow smiled with happiness that she is eating for the first time in two weeks, "Minette had introduced us to smoothie while she was my student! Best invention ever!"

It made Miss Crow laugh, "No, Esmeralda. I didn't invent them. It's something I grew up at home." She soon shifted her attention to Alma, "You're doing beautifully. I'll have to keep you on IV for couple days so you can still get all the nutrients but if you keep this up. You can start with small steps by end of this week."

It made Alma perk up in excitement. The sooner, she can walk, the closer she'll be an official ymbryne and establish her first home.

"Alright, Alma. I need to go back to the academy to finish up my business. Minette will take good care of you. I want you to rest. No getting up from the bed, this is my order. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She gave Alma a small hug and walked out the room.

"I have to head back to the real world. My class is starting soon. There is a couple of books, journals, sewing and knitting items to pass the time. My assistant, Alex will be up shortly. Sounds good?"

Alma nodded in an agreement which Miss Crow checked her IV which Alex popped in.

"Hello, Miss Peregrine. I'm Alex. I heard about you so much. It's an honor to meet you."

"Hi Alex, it seems like I'm famous one."

Alex blushed for a minute that it made her fair skin go bright with red, "Actually my great-aunt, Miss Avocet told me a lot about you before this all happened."

"Your great-aunt is Miss Avocet?" said Alma with surprise. She never guessed in million years that she has a grandniece who is peculiar.

Alex perked at the mention as she loved telling stories about her life, "I was supposed not to know about her. I found her picture by accident one day, I was looking through my grandfather's pictures which I saw a portrait of her and naturally, I asked him who it is. He sadly informed me that it was Miss Avocet and they had lost in touch when she was forced to leave home because her parents thought she was cursed and forbade them to write letters. There is something about my grandfather's sadness that had pushed me to write a letter to her. I got a vague reply which it just sparks my curiosity and this how I end up being here. Minette has been nothing but helpful which I end up meeting Miss Avocet and I just fell in love with this world that I didn't want to leave at all."

"Are you a peculiar? Because non-peculiar people cannot enter the loops."

Alex chuckled as she pushed her bangs away from her eyes, "I am but I don't know what is my peculiarity yet. Miss Avocet swears that I'm a ymbryne but I don't think I am. I can't manipulate time loops."

"Not all ymbryne can manipulate time loops but most of us can."

Alex soon frowned. She does not really want to be a ymbryne at all as she really enjoyed helping Miss Crow out with their needs. Alma soon noticed Alex's frowning which she decided to distract her from the topic, "Hey Alex. How about we just tell stories about each other?"

Alex perked up in excitement to learn more about Alma's life which they spent rest of the evening getting know each other.

* * *

As the week passed, Alma's legs had healed properly and were able to walk a short distance. The friendship with Alex had bloomed which they soon became supportive of each other. One day, three months since the incident, Alma discovered that she is to be released from the hospital and return to home which it truly excites her as she longed to be back under Miss Avocet's warm and secure home. Alma was standing at the top of stairs with Miss Crow standing at the bottom to encourage her to take steps as she knew Alma will have to climb up the stairs when she get back home. Alma frowned as she took her first step, the injury was more severe than she originally thought.

"I can't climb down the stairs!" wailed Alma as she proceed to sit on the floor in frustration. She didn't like the fact how she is having difficulty getting around because her brothers tried to kill her.

"You can do it, Alma. You already made a great progress!" encouraged Miss Crow.

"I'm tired." protested Alma.

"Come on, you are not. Give a step." boomed Miss Avocet which Alma looked down to Miss Avocet. She couldn't help but smile. Slowly, she got up and tried again. This time, she took all the strength to take a step with her limp. She soon became exhausted at the attempt to climb down the stairs which Miss Avocet caught her before she could fall down.

"Very impressive progress, Alma!" praised Miss Crow. Alma smiled at the pride that she is able to climb down the stairs on her own.

"You're looking very well today. Are you ready to go home?" asked Miss Avocet. It caught Alma by surprise, "Wait? I thought I'm here for another week?"

"Surprise! You are doing so well in here that I feel like you deserve to go home. You'll make a full recovery in a loving environment." said Miss Crow happily.

Alma proceeds to hug Miss Crow. She was overjoyed at the fact that she is to be at home once again.

Miss Avocet chuckled at the Alma's reaction with a pride, "Are you ready to go home?"

Alma smiled then remembered that her friend, Alex is visiting her family for couple days which she frowned at the fact she is leaving without saying goodbye to her, "Will you inform Alex to keep in touch with me with letters."

"Of course," replied Miss Crow. Miss Avocet helped Alma to get up from the chair which they proceed to go outside where the carriage was waiting for them. Miss Crow had helped Alma to settle in the tiny spot comfortably which only just ten minutes later, they were on their way back to home. The pain medicine that she has been taking is making her feeling little tired which Miss Avocet noticed her sleepiness.

"Go ahead and take a quick nap. We have a long way back."

Alma shook the sleepiness away as she was rather too afraid that her brothers escaped the loop and attack them once again at the fact that they are out of Miss Crow's loop.

Miss Avocet noticed her fear which she beckoned her to sit next to her, "Come girl. Sleep next to me. I'll protect you."

Alma immediately felt little girl that she held her head down in shame that she couldn't shake off the terror. Miss Avocet took a deep breath in knowing that Alma is very stubborn which she moved to sit next to her.

"Alma LeFay Bentham, I know you're scared and it's ok. Everyone get scared, including myself. It's good to be scared because that means you're alerted and ready whatever that will throw at you."

"Like what?" whispered Alma.

"Like when I found out that you are missing and we couldn't find you. You couldn't imagine how terrified I was. I cried for hours until Balenciaga comforted me and telling me that we'll find you. She said that it's normal to be scared because that makes me keep going. She's right because next day, Millie found you."

Alma soon began to cry which Miss Avocet took her handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her tears, "You had come so far. Remember, you had proved us many times that you are ready to be a ymbryne, now you need your rest to heal, _Miss Peregrine_."

Alma soon calm down and began to smile at her ymbryne name. It had calmed her down so much that she fell asleep without thinking.

* * *

"Alma, wake up. We're here," said Miss Avocet as she shook her arm gently to wake her up. Alma rubbed her eyes which she immediately looked out the window where she could see the house in distance.

"Welcome home, Miss Peregrine." smiled Miss Avocet. Alma soon began to laugh at the familiar scenery. She knew that she is at home. Only just ten minutes later, they had reached the house. Miss Bunting had run to the outside to greet them which she had a big smile on.

"Welcome home, Alma! We missed you!"

Alma proceeds to give Miss Bunting a hug but the ground was slightly uneven which it made her difficult to walk with her limp.

"We need to fix up this ground. Don't want to make it difficult for you," muttered Miss Avocet. She took Alma's arm and helped her to walk into the house. Alma couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of home. She was guided into the dining hall where all ymbrynes had thrown her a surprise welcome home party where Alma exclaimed in surprise. She had never had a party before, especially in her honor which she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi, Alma! I hope you're surprised! I suggested to Esmeralda to throw one because you deserve it!" said Alex as she came out from the hiding spot. Alma threw a hug as to thank her, "I have best family and friends."

"You do! Come sit down. Esmeralda have another surprise for you!" Alma sat in the chair where Miss Avocet tapped the glass to get everyone's attention which she soon smiled, "As you all know, Alma had completed her lesson and was expected to graduate from this academy three months ago but the world had moved faster than I can hand her the diploma." She proceeds to walk to Alma as she was sitting across from her, "Alma had proven to us many times that she is hard working, passionate and determination. I know her wards will be so lucky to have her because she didn't let this incident to dull her spirits. I am honored to have her on abroad as part of a ymbryne family, so congratulations. Welcome to the family, Miss Peregrine."

Alma couldn't help but smile. She is officially now Miss Peregrine. She watched all the ymbrynes cheering and clapping for her. Miss Avocet was beaming with the pride of her student's achievement. After an hour of thanking, Alma soon found herself exhausted from the party which she found Miss Avocet mingling.

"Hello, Miss Peregrine. Congratulations! I'm very proud of you!" said Miss Treecreeper.

"Thank you. May I speak with Miss Avocet for a moment?"

Miss Treecreeper nodded which Miss Avocet excused herself for a moment, "First of all, call me Esmeralda that you are no longer my student. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I'm just really exhausted and may I retire for the night."

"Of course. I had arranged your room to the first floor so you don't have to climb the stairs. Let me show you."

They slipped out the room without too much fuss which Miss Avocet guided her to her bedroom which it located at end of the hallway.

"I hope it finds you comfortable. Good night. Sleep well."

Alma thanked her once again and settled in for bedtime. She soon thought about her new home filled with her wards but for now, she must make a full recovery that she can fight off when it attack her home. Not long after, she drifted off into sleep.

Toward the middle of night, she was awakened by feeling her bed moving which she sat up in confusion. After looking around for any evidence which she couldn't find anything which she decided that she was dreaming which she snuggled back into her bed and drifted not too long afterward. About an hour later or so, she immediately felt warm. Sighing in frustration that her sleep is interrupted once again, she got out the bed and walked to the radiation to tone down the heat. When she turned around to go back to sleep, she saw the fire flaming in her room which Alma began to scream, "Esmeralda, help! There is a fire in my room!"

"Nobody is here to help you, you silly girl!" someone crackled. Alma twirled around which she saw her brother Jack smirking as he lit the wood.

"Stop! You did enough damage to me! Leave me alone!" begged Alma.

"You're so cute when you keep blaming your brothers when they did nothing wrong." said a woman who came out from the flames.

Alma squirted as she tried to figure out who it is. It seems made her angrier. She marched toward her which Alma let out a gasp. It was her mother.

"You are supposed to die but you killed others, including your father and the nanny who died on the steamboat explosion!"

"If it's not for Jack who pushed me out, I'd be dead! Don't you have any love toward me?"

Her mother let out an evil laugh then she rolled her eyes, "My sweet innocent Alma."

"Leave me alone! You're not my mother, I am sure you are Satan!"

"Satan? You're funny. It has been written in a book. Jack and Myron are destined to take over the kingdom and we'd be successful if Esmeralda didn't get her nose into our affairs when you became deathly ill with Meningitis and eventually killed me!"

Alma took a step back in fear. It wasn't the same mother that she remembered. Her mother gestured Jack, who was standing behind them to come forth. He marched with a gun in his hand. Myron appeared from nowhere with a rope.

"Let's finish what we had started." hollered Jack. Myron immediately grabbed Alma's arms and tied her onto the chair, just exactly they did to her when she was abducted three months earlier.

"Mother! I am your child? The one that you carried and gave birth to me! Don't you have any sympathy?"

"You're silly, Alma. You are supposed to be in the shadows while Jack ruled over the Peculiardom!"

She proceeds to signal that Jack can shoot her now which Alma immediately shut her eyes.

"Alma! Wake up!" called Miss Avocet. Alma opened her eyes which she caught her breath and looked around the room. Everything was in the place.

"It's ok. It's over," said Miss Avocet calmly. Alma couldn't take this anymore which she burst into crying which Miss Avocet gave her a hug to calm her down. She hated seeing Alma so upset so often nowadays. She proceeds to let her cry for a couple of minutes then wiped her tears away.

"Alma, it's nearly seven, would you like to help me make breakfast?"

Alma nodded as she got out from her bed. She didn't want to go back to sleep after this nightmare. She still did not believe how her mother isn't that sweet and loving as she remembered to be. She spent rest of breakfast thinking about her mother. She quickly forgot about her mother when the morning duties began that now she is officially a ymbryne. Toward nighttime, Alma immediately found herself anxious about going to bed that she kept marching back and forth in the library while figuring out how to have a peaceful night. Miss Avocet entered the library with a cup of tea which she gestured Alma to sit down and drink.

"Alma, I apologize for not giving you enough attention today. Do you feel ok enough to sleep in your room tonight?"

"Yes, Esmeralda." lied Alma. She didn't want her sweet mentor to worry about her as she has enough of worries in her own life.

Miss Avocet raised her eyebrows in suspicion, "Are you sure? It's no burden to me to arrange you another place to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, Miss Peregrine. If you say so. You're more than welcome to move to the library if you wake up in middle of night."

Alma gave her a graceful smile which Miss Avocet handed her the tea, "Drink up. Minette says that it will help you to have calm sleep." She took a sip which she felt the warmth of tea that it lessen her anxiety. Maybe it is just a bad memories coming to haunt her after all. The tea had brought her courage back to go sleep tonight. Miss Avocet let out a yawn as it was getting late, "Pardon me. I must get into bed. Good night. See you tomorrow morning." Alma bid her a good night and decided that she is ready to retire for the night. She once again drifted into dreamless sleep.

"Hello, Alma. Nice to see you again." whispered her mother. Alma was jerked awake which she found herself back in the flaming room.

"Why you keep torturing me? Don't you think I had enough of torture, Mother?"

Her mother whistled for Jack which he appeared and brought in branding iron and began to press onto her arm. Alma let out a scream in the pain. She could see the craziness look on her mother's face. She was getting enjoyment out of this situation. After few minutes or so, her mother made Jack stop which she smirked.

"I have a proposition for you." she moved her face to her daughter's face, "I'll stop all this by death. I'll let you have clean and painless death and I won't bother you."

It was turn for Alma to become angry, "What if I don't agree with you?"

Her mother took a step forth and held Alma's jaw, "Then you will have this every day, rest of your life."

It was no better than death which Alma remained silent.

"Good girl. I'll give you a night to decide your fate."

Jack gave a crackling laugh as he proceeds to hurt her once again.

Alma immediately woke up which she was sweating. She checked the clock on her watch which it said 3:20 am. Knowing that she couldn't fall back asleep, she decided to head the library. She began to look for the book to see if she could control her nightmares. It didn't take her very long time to find a book about dreams. She quickly flipped through pages until she found a section on nightmares.

 _To control your nightmares, you must give in the punishments that your mind had given to you. If you see people wishing you a harm, you must confront them in real life._

Alma soon frowned. Her mother is dead and there is no way she could confront her as it requires her death.

 _But Jack and Myron are still alive, among to Esmeralda._

Alma smiled at her thought. Her brothers work with her mother and she could make them bring her mother into this world.

 _You have to go to Punishment Loop, aka the most dangerous place in the Peculiardom._

She immediately frowned at the thought of having to go to Punishment Loop. It gave her no choice. She closed the book and took a deep breath in knowing that she has to face this.

 _I have to write a letter to Esmeralda so she wouldn't have to go searching for me._

She picked up a piece of paper and pen that was sitting on the table nearby her which she wrote a letter,

 _Dear Esmeralda,_

 _I must go away for a little bit. I'm sorry to break your trust and love but this is very important. I will keep your love inside my heart always. Don't go looking for me._

 _Love,_

 _ALP_

She got up and slipped the letter under Miss Avocet's door and quietly slipped out the house which she stares the house for a minute while she was thinking all the memories while growing up at the academy.

 _I never thought I'd leave home without my wards but hopefully next time I see this house when I come back from a successful fight._

She turned her head as she didn't want to lose the courage which she moved her hand up and transformed into a bird. She chirped a goodbye softly as it is a good chance that she wouldn't be back home and started her journey.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for your patience. This chapter took me longer to finish than I hoped to be due to my college life. It was just endless amount of homework and tests to take! Just a friendly warning. Toward to end of this chapter will contain the talk of mental illness. Read on your own risk.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

After hours of flying, she had arrived London, where the punishment loop is located. It is a pure chaos with all the horses and people walking. She stopped for a moment to catch a breath as the anxiety was rising in her stomach due to the fact that she hadn't been with that so many people at once in a long time.

 _Ok, Alma. You need to find the entrance of Punishment loop. It's nearby Thames River._

Alma couldn't help but smile with pride that she had memorized all the location of the loops. Esmeralda would be very proud of her which she immediately frowned at the thought of Esmeralda finding her missing from her room with a letter, telling her that she had to leave her home for a little bit.

 _Focus! It's not the time to mourn!_

Alma straightened herself up and began to march toward the Thames River. It wasn't too difficult to find the river, on the other hand, finding the entrance to the loop was rather difficult. She searched around for any sign of the entrance but she couldn't find anything.

 _You're a ymbryne, Alma! Think where you would locate the entrance as you don't want to make it obvious for nosy people but simple enough for the peculiars to find._

As like a magic, her eyes strayed to the small and hidden path toward London bridge. She smiled as she praised herself for the achievement,

"Good job!"

She proceeds to march down the path which she only found herself that to enter the tunnel, she will need a boat.

"Great, another barrier. Sometimes I feel like it's ymbrynedom telling me to quit this journey," muttered Alma to herself as she stared the river.

"Are you here for the tour, missy?" boomed a giant man with a black hood, covering his face, who came behind her which Alma jumped in reaction. She looked up and down in disbelief. She had never seen anyone that tall before.

"Actually, no. I need to get into punishment loop." She immediately felt tiny upon looking up to the giant.

"Why?"

"Personal business. It's important for me to get there."

He proceeds to kneel down to be equal to Alma's face, "I have a couple of ambrosia that I'm willing to sell to you."

Alma winkled her nose in disgust, she had been warned about ambro when she was a student.

"I'm going to assume that is not the reason." said the giant calmly. Alma knew that it's time for her to take control of the situation to get her desire.

"Good. Now, do you have a boat or anything like that so I can enter the loop."

He proceeds to bow which Alma took couple steps back out of caution that he'd smash her but he smiled, "Sharon at your service, Miss."

Alma knew that to protect herself that she will have to lie her own identity which she quickly lied to him,

"I'm Sadie Heron. Now can you get me through the tunnel?"

Sharon pointed to the boat that was docking which he beckoned her to get on. Alma followed him to the boat. She waited for Sharon to undock his boat and began to steer the boat into the tunnel.

"So, Sadie, where you come from?"

Alma knew that she has to lie where she comes from once again which she quickly thought a town name to lie.

"I'm from Aberdeen."

"Oh wow. You came from a long way. The personal business must be very important for you to take this such of a long journey."

Alma decided that it's better to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't accidentally reveal more information than she should. Alma watched the tunnel transforming into a place where people were punished to this loop. She could see people committing crimes which she felt her stomach rising in anxiety. How could she find her brothers to speak with her dead mother and trying to stay alive at the same time? It seems to be impossible.

"Welcome to Devil's Acre. Do you know where you are supposed to go?" asked Sharon as he proceeds to tie the boat to the dock.

"Yes sir," replied Alma. She really had no idea where her brothers are at and it is not looking like it will be easy to find them. She took a deep breath in knowing that she need his help, "Actually, I spoke rather too soon. Do you know where Jack and Myron Bentham is at?"

"I must apologize, I'm not familiar with Jack Bentham however, I personally know Myron lives in the fortress. It's right outside of the town."

Before Alma could get off on the boat, the woman blocked her way.

"Please buy some ambrosia so I can feed my children!"

"I'm not interested," said Alma calmly as possible as she didn't want to show her weakness. The woman proceed to harass her, "Don't you have any soul for me? My children are starving!" She proceeds to attack her but Sharon stomped into the front to defend her.

"Fuck off, Patrice. Everyone knows your ambro is fake."

The woman swore and grunted then she left them. Sharon turned his head toward Alma which she was wide-eyed in fear. Punishment loop is far more dangerous than she originally thought.

"I'm going to take this that you're not familiar with the fact how dangerous this place is."

Alma could detect a slight anger from his tone which she sat down on the ground and broke down into tears out of anxiousness. Sharon immediately felt guilty about scolding her.

"I must apologize for sounding too strong than I intended to be."

"No need to apologize. I am far too naïve to acknowledge how dangerous this loop is."

Sharon gave her a smile with a praise which he tied up his items in his boat, "You are a great ymbryne, Sadie. I'll help you find Myron's place."

Alma wrinkled her nose in suspicion. Why is he nice to her all the sudden? She had no choice but accept his kind gesture as it was better to have someone guiding than being all alone in the dangerous loop. She watched Sharon securing his items on his boat and smiled when he asked her if she was ready to go. They walked up the path in silence for 30 mins which Alma was thankful as she did not want to accidentally reveal who she is really she. As the sun proceed to go down the horizon which Alma shivered as it became cold.

"Let's stop here. It will just become dangerous as we won't able to see them at nighttime," said Sharon calmly.

Alma became alarmed, "What we won't seem them?"

"I do not exactly know what but rumor says that someone is stealing the souls. Better stay hidden rather than risk."

Alma gulped in fear. It sounds unpleasant to her. Sharon had gone ahead and gathered leaves for the bed.

"I know this is far cry from regular bed but I hope this comfortable enough for you to take a quick sleep."

"Thank you but I don't want to sleep." replied Alma. She knew that if she falls asleep, the nightmare with her mother will haunt her.

Sharon raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? I don't sleep so you can count on me watching."

"I don't sleep either."

Sharon chuckled which he let Alma sit next to him which he proceeds to take a bag of ambrosia out of his pocket which he opened and placed them into his eyes. Alma stared at him as she was at the loss how much pain he was showing while putting the drug into his body.

"Do you want some? It helps me to stay awake and strong at the same time."

Alma shook her head as it was better to stay away from the drug, "No thank you. I don't think I can tolerate this pain."

Sharon nodded but he didn't say anything which Alma took a deep breath and watched the empty field which it seem to be stretching in distance. It was very peaceful which Alma found herself surprised at the fact that there was a quiet place in punishment loop. She couldn't help but smile that she felt oddly safe in this place.

* * *

Alma was sleeping peacefully when she felt her arms burning which she moved in the reaction which she heard the familiar crackling just mere seconds later. Her eyes flew open at the fact that she had fallen asleep once again. She found herself in the burning room once again, but this time, it was just her mother which she smiled upon seeing Alma walking in the room.

"My daughter is such of a silly girl. You think you can find me by going to punishment loop when in turn that you're punishing yourself. Life works in an irony way!"

Alma was too frustrated with her mother to be scared which she scowled at her mother in knowing that no how badly she wanted, she couldn't punch her. Her mother just smirked as she moved her hand to use the magic to make the fire bigger and stronger. Alma began to cough as she soon felt suffocated with the thick smoke from the fire. She struggled to gasp for the air but she could feel her lungs tighten that it made breathing more difficult.

"Sadie! Oh my god! Please wake up!" yelled Sharon. Alma's eyes flew open which she gasped for the breath.

"Oh thank goodness! You stopped breathing for a minute."

Alma attempted to sit up but she soon felt dizzy which Sharon helped her.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Sharon smiled then took a deep breath, "I'm going to assume that you're trying to find Jack and Myron because your dream is haunting you."

Alma proceeds to frown as Sharon knows too much about her already which she remain silent in hopes that it will make him stop asking questions. It had sent the memo to Sharon because the next thing he did was gathering the berries from the bushes.

"We will be on our way as soon the sun rises."

Alma smiled as she stayed behind to watch the sun rising on the horizon. She hoped that by end of this day, she will be able to sleep peacefully. It has been awhile since she had a good night of sleep. After breakfast, they returned their trip in silence.

The sun was in mid sky when Alma saw a huge fortress in the distance. She couldn't help but not to smile. It was the last step before confronting her mother. Now all she is need to talk to her brothers to agree to get her mother into this world. She proceeds to dart away from Sharon and only to be caught by him just a seconds later.

"Whoa, Sadie! Are you idiot? This place is no safer than in the town. You see traps all over the place. You need to present yourself to the guards that you're not a threat."

"So how I can show that I'm not a threat?" questioned Alma. She became slightly suspicious of Sharon's actions.

"It's simple. Give up your weapons and address who you are and what is the reason."

Alma smiled, it was the very simple plan. All she does is that she need to reveal that she's Alma Peregrine and she will be presented to Myron in heartbeat. All she need to do is get rid of Sharon.

"I can handle it on my own. Thanks for guiding me to here."

Sharon raised his eyebrows in distrust. Every time he left Alma alone, she runs into trouble, besides Alma was awfully secretive which it just raises the suspicion about her background. He knew that she lies about her true identity but he didn't want to push her as trust doesn't start that way.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be right here waiting for you."

"You don't have to. This will take me awhile and I can get back to home on my own."

"I won't leave you here. I care about your safety too much. Now, we don't time to argue, the daylight is wasting. Go now." said Sharon sharply which Alma sighed as she knew that he won't change his mind. Alma took a deep breath and began to march toward the entrance of the fortress.

"Halt! Your name and reason why you wish to enter." said the guard.

Alma smiled as she pleasantly introduced herself, "Alma LeFay Peregrine. I'm younger sister of Myron Bentham. I wish to speak with them."

The guard turned to the little boy to send the message. Alma did not have to wait for long time for the boy to reappear which he whispered to the guard.

"You may enter. Mr. Bentham is expecting you."

Alma looked back to see if Sharon had left but he was still in the place. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. She proceeds to follow the boy into the fancy room. Myron was writing in his book when she entered the room. He looked up upon hearing them entering.

"Alma! My dear sister! What a pleasure surprise!"

Alma held her hand behind her back so she couldn't slap his face, "Look. I'm not here for chit chat visiting."

Myron raised his eyebrows, it wasn't surprising as they didn't have a good relationship which he walked to the cabinet across the room which he took out the pipe then offered to his sister.

Alma had never smoked before but past few days had been nothing but a blur which a little smoking doesn't sound too bad. She eventually frowned in knowing that Esmeralda will disapprove that she only wanted to smoke because she was stressed but then she remembered that Esmeralda doesn't know where she is at so it could be her little secret. Alma smiled as she accepted his offer. She choked at the first attempt but eventually got hang of it. It oddly made her feel relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"So what brings you to the punishment loop?" asked Myron after letting out a huge breath of smoke.

Alma let out a puff then put her pipe down on the table, "I need a favor from you and Jack."

Her brother interrupted her, "We hadn't seen Jack for weeks now."

"Just stay quiet for a minute. I'll explain everything." sighed Alma as she was getting annoyed with him, "Since I got back to home, I had horrible nightmares about being stuck in the burning room with our mother. I need to find a way to speak with my mother directly."

Myron snapped as he didn't like the sound of it, "Why? Leave our mother alone!"

It was Alma's turn to become angry, "I would leave her alone but she keep taunting me and I can't live with it. For once in your life, stop being a damn selfish!"

Myron's mouth dropped onto the ground at Alma's anger. He had never seen her that so furious before, not even when Jack was hurting her when they were younger. He knew that she won't leave him alone which he took a deeply annoyed sigh, "Fine! I will help you but only one condition. You will leave us alone when you leave this loop."

Alma smiled as she was proud of herself for forcing her brother to agree without her being hurt. She extended her hand to give him a seal of agreement handshake. Myron proceeds to seek for the book that will explain her mother's whereabout. Alma took to her seat and helped herself for another smoke. She smoked in peace for twenty minutes while her brother flipped the pages in the huge book.

"Here it is! Arabella Spencer LeFay Bentham died on April 15, 1894, from Meningitis. She entered in purgatory in Library of Souls three days later. She leaves a husband and three…"

"How far is Library to Souls?" interrupted Alma. She doesn't have much of patience left for all the details.

"Not terribly too far, about two days hike from here."

Alma's green eyes went bright with fear. She will have to find a way to stay awake for two days while she makes her journey. She slowly breathed to calm herself down which she grabbed his arm so tightly to show that he had no choice, "Ok. You're coming with me. You better know where it is at."

"I have a map somewhere. Give me ten minutes."

Alma gave him a stern look, "Alright. I'm going outside and speak with Sharon. If you don't come out within ten minutes. We'll set the fortress on fire. This is your only warning."

Myron nodded in understanding which he ran off to find the map. Alma marched out the fortress where she found Sharon sitting under the tree.

"I knew you won't leave me." smiled Sharon upon seeing her coming forth to her.

"Quiet Sharon. We are heading to Library of Souls with Myron. He will be meeting us in ten minutes. Now, you say that you have ambro?" said Alma sternly which Sharon nodded as he was too afraid to say something, "Does ambro really help you to stay awake for days?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, in addition to giving you a crazy boost in strength. I had gone without sleep for a couple of hours for one dose."

"Do you have enough of ambro with you?"

Sharon checked his pocket for the ambro which he found that he had a couple of them, "Is this your first time using them?"

Alma nodded but didn't say anything which Sharon smiled, "Good. I have more than enough for two days without sleep but with your first time, you probably only need four doses for two days without a sleep."

Alma saw Myron walking toward to them with a map in his arm which she proceeds to whisper to him, "Good. I'll take them on the bed. I don't trust him fully."

Sharon chuckled as she patted Alma's shoulders, "Surprise to hear that you trust me more than him."

"Don't make me to distrust you, Sharon." groaned Alma. She wasn't in the mood for the jokes.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Sharon as he moved to let Myron speak with Alma.

"Ok. Here is the map to Library of Souls. I had forgotten how they are actually closer. It's about a day and a half trip."

Alma smiled as she clapped her hand in delight, "Great. Let's get moving."

They began to walk toward the empty field, not knowing what will happen in future.

* * *

The sun was setting down the horizon when Sharon declared that it is time for them to set up a campfire for the night. Myron let out a loud yawn which he smiled, "Great. I'm exhausted that I had been up since four in the morning."

"No problem, you can go ahead and go sleep. Alma and I have a business that we need to take care first."

Alma gave Sharon a shot of look. She did not want to have her brother to involve in her personal affair, especially it included the usage of the drug.

Myron let out a stretch and proceed to lie down on the ground to prepare to go sleep, "Sounds good. I'll be right here."

Alma rolled her eyes at Myron which she proceeds to walk with Sharon to find a place that is out of Myron's eyeshot. Sharon pulled ambro out of his pocket which he had a worried look on his face. He had grown fond of Alma and ambro was a pretty dangerous drug which he didn't want to see the harm to come to her, "Are you sure you're ok with taking this drug? I don't want you to end up like me, Sadie."

Alma let out a sigh of frustration. It has been a hard week for her that she just wanted a moment to relax without falling asleep. Sharon took her frustration as a word that she acknowledged the risks. He slowly gave her small dose of liquid which Alma poured the drug into her eyes. Her eyes were burning which she grimaced in pain as not to show her weakness in front of Sharon. After the pain burns out, she sudden felt the rush of strength. Sharon was amazed to see how Alma reacted to the drug very well.

"I had never seen anyone that so calm after using this drug for the first time," exclaimed Sharon. He suddenly felt afraid that she will ask for more but to his luck. Alma soon smiled the sudden feeling of relaxation which she climbed onto the rock nearby and watched the sky. Sharon knew that Alma wanted to be left alone so he turned around back to Myron. Alma heard Sharon walking away from her which she let out a happy sigh that she is finally alone.

 _You need set up a plan how to confront your mother. You can't just show up and tell her to leave you alone, it is not going to work that way, Alma LeFay Peregrine._

Alma frowned at her thought which she needs to come up with a plan how to defend her mother. She spotted a stick laying next to her which she grabbed as she drew a plan on the ground. It took her all night long to finally come up with a great plan which she smiled upon looking at the sun rising from the horizon in the distance. The ambro is working perfectly good that she didn't have a wave of exhaustion.

"Hello, sister. We better get going if we want to reach Library of Souls before nightfall." called out Myron as he walked toward to her with Sharon. Alma perked up in excitement, "Great. I have a plan settled. Hopefully, mother will stop terrorizing in my dream."

"Great! Can we really get moving now? The day isn't going to sit around waiting for us." complained Myron. They once again studied the map and returned their journey.

* * *

"I don't know why I agreed to go with you. Library of Souls is probably a myth anyway!" moaned Myron as he was getting tired of climbing over the dangerous rocks. They had been traveling for hours now that they had lost track how long they had been walking.

"I will push you off the cliff next time you open your stupid mouth!" snapped Alma. She was tired as much he was, especially that she had not slept for a day now.

"Push me! See if I care!" replied Myron as he was tired of being ordered around by her sister.

Alma proceeds to punch her brother's arm which it escalated into a brawl. Sharon knew it is better to let them fight for themselves rather than stopping it.

"Whoa. What this punch for?" yelled Myron as he proceeds to slap on her face. They quarreled for a good minute when Sharon finally jumped in to stop them.

"Myron! Sadie! Stop fighting. Look! It's Library of Souls!"

They stopped punching and turned their heads to attempt to see the blur place in the distance. Alma couldn't help but smile that they had finally arrived.

"Fighting seem helps you to reach the places faster." joked Sharon. Alma was too excited about arriving the Library of Souls that she didn't mind that he was teasing. Alma immediately marched over the rocky slope of mountain which she stared at the structure of Library of Souls. Myron and Sharon were out of their breath as they caught up with Alma.

"So what's your plan?" asked Myron with sarcasm. Alma ignored his tone and explained her plan that she drew last night, "I need to enter purgatory which I can imagine that it won't be easy," She turned her head to stare at her brother, "Especially my mother won't see me without trying to kill me."

Myron shrugged which he doesn't care too much about Alma's fate.

"You know… It's more than just waltzing into the door."

Alma rolled her eyes, it sounds a lot like when Jack tried to block her off when she was younger and she isn't going to fall for it again. Alma proceeds to attempt to enter Library of Souls and only to be slammed into glass wall.

"OW!" yelled Alma as she attempted to shake a headache off. Myron roared into laughter as he really enjoyed seeing Alma being wrong and hurting herself was a bonus.

"You know you're no better than Jack!" snapped Alma as she rubbed her forehead. She could feel the bruise coming in which she took a deep breath as to suck up her pride and ask Myron for more information how to enter the purgatory. He just took out of his pipe from his pocket and lit. Alma was getting frustrated with her brother's lack of motivation. She should be known better that he likes to play games with people. Deciding that she is done playing his game, she grabbed his pipe and smashed onto ground.

"Now tell me how do I enter the purgatory? I'm fucking done playing with your game."

Myron was pleased with Alma's reaction. He likes to get her angry that he is no longer Jack's shadow.

"Technically, we are inside Library of Souls but we can't enter because we are fully conscious."

Alma gulped in fear. That means she will have to go sleep for once. She had already taken her second ambro and isn't likely going to be asleep anytime soon. Another option is to knock her consciousness out which Alma doesn't trust either of them to not end up killing her.

"Great! I can't sleep for couple days and now you're telling me that I need to go sleep." replied Alma with sarcasm. She has a perfectly good reason why to be. She is exhausted from the journey. Sharon stared at Alma as he knew that making her go sleep is nearly impossible that she has been taking ambrosia.

"Well, we can alternate the consciousness but that will require hallucinations."

Alma perked in knowing that Sharon has couple of ambro. She turned her head to speak with Sharon.

"Do you have enough of ambro with you?"

"Plenty," replied Sharon which Alma smiled in happiness that she will be able to go home once again after the mother issues situation is over. She soon felt a wave of sadness by how much she missed Miss Avocet. She couldn't wait to go back home and apologize for betraying her trust.

"Great! All I just need to set up a cage for you as we don't know how Ymbrynes react when they hallucinate," said Myron which he had already off to gather the pieces to build a cage. Sharon had already taken out his ambro and placed them onto ground. He had a worried look on his face which Alma immediately felt guilty but sacrifice had to be made. Myron had already arranged the cage where she can have her hallucinations in safe place.

"Be careful over there. I cannot imagine it will be nice," said Sharon as he gave her a big bottle of ambrosia.

"It won't be my first battle but I will be careful as always."

She opened the bottle and poured into her eyes, the burning pain was really intense this time that she had much higher dose. Sharon had to tie her down so she won't end up hurting herself. Two minutes later, she found herself in the purgatory. It was nowhere near that she had read in her lessons. It was bleak and dark with all the trapped souls roaming. Knowing that her mother is hiding out there, she began to walk around to become familiar with her environment.

"Whoa there! Are you new?" said the woman who was strolling.

"I'm looking for my mother." replied Alma without thinking twice.

"Maybe I can help you. Who is your mother?"

"Arabella Bentham."

"Your mother is Her Highness?" said the woman with suspicion. Alma remained quiet as she wasn't too sure what to expect that her mother is basically a royal in this world.

"Alright. I'll show where she is at."

Alma smiled as to thank her and followed her through the dread forest. It was a short trip which Alma was shocked to see a grand palace sitting with the wealth.

"My mother lives here?" asked Alma to the woman. The woman nodded her head then entered the place where she saw Jack sitting on the throne like he is the king. He had a huge smile on his face as he was pleased to see Alma standing in front of him.

"Good job, Johanna. I'll see that you'll be rewarded." clapped Jack. Alma turned her head to the woman in surprise. She should have caught earlier how willing she was to take her to the palace, however, Alma wasn't afraid of Jack as she knew that he was only stalling for his mother. Jack dismissed Johanna and cleared his throat, "Alma, my dear sister! Now you're here and I can completely rid of you that you came here within your will."

"Sure but you're not even dead, neither I am. Now bring in mother now," said Alma sharply.

"Nice try. Mother is not here anyway. I just want to play with you."

Alma rolled her eyes in knowing that her mother is around and just using Jack to distract her which she let him taunt. After fifteen minutes or so, he got bored that he started to fidget with the jewels on the throne.

"She is stubborn one." boomed the tall woman who was wearing a mask upon entering the room which Alma immediately knew it was her mother. Jack moved up to the sitting position on the throne.

"Get off my seat, Caul. Let me deal with her." hissed her mother. Jack immediately moved to the chair next to him. Her mother proceeds to sit down on the throne.

"Dear daughter, what brings you to the purgatory of Library of Souls?"

"You keep scaring me in my dreams and I want you to stop so I can be at peace with my life."

Her mother just laughed at her face which it makes Alma to be furious which she gritted her teeth as she couldn't do anything.

"So, are you ready to sacrifice your life and give the kingdom to Caul?" asked her mother after she calmed down. Jack moved his body forth in excitement of the course of action.

"No, but I'm prepared for the battle because it's time for you to accept that your daughter is powerful."

"HA! I think the term is too loosely based nowadays." Her mother raised her hand to gesture the guards to arrest her. Alma knew better than to resist the arrest which she accepted without struggling. She was eventually tossed into the dungeon. Not long after, she soon felt fading away from the purgatory which she began to smile in knowing that she can start planning to release her stronghold that now she knows more about her mother.

"Alma! Please wake up!" yelled Myron as he attempts to shake her to wake her up. Alma's eyes flew open which she found herself lying on cold ground. "Where was even you at? We nearly lost you!" scolded Myron. Alma attempted to sit up to catch her breath. It seems like everything was a dream.

"I was at the palace. Our mom is the Queen."

"Queen? Last time I checked that there is no king/queen in purgatory," asked Myron who was confused.

"Me neither but we are wrong. As right now, Mom thinks I am in the dungeon."

Myron looked at Sharon for the advice which he just shrugged his shoulders as he wasn't very involved in their personal lives.

"We need to figure out what is trapping my mother's soul and make her find peace." said Alma calmly.

"Except mother died when we were children! How fucking should we know?" said Myron grumpily.

"Let me think," said Alma who remained calm throughout this situation. She is not going to let her mother scare her away.

Myron stared at Alma in hopes that it will make her come up with a solution more faster. It made Alma feel the pressure.

 _Stay calm. He has been doing to you since you're little. Don't give in like your mother did!_

Alma smiled at her thought how she must remain strong that her mother was weak and gave in. She has finally a plan to take her mother down.

"Bingo! I have a plan!" yelled Alma which it brought Myron and Sharon's attention.

Myron looked slightly annoyed but he did not say anything which Alma smiled as she explained her plan. To her relief, Myron approved her plan.

Sharon had an anxiety look on his face. He had come to care about her as he had a bad feeling about this situation. Alma immediately noticed his sudden change in behavior. She had decided that she has been unfair to him which she decided to move away to speak with him out of her brother's earshot.

"I apologize for everything. I actually admire how much you stuck with me because I gave you a lot of headaches."

Sharon smiled, "Well I can forgive you for everything but I want to know who exactly you are because this is no way you're Sadie Heron. I may not be in tune with your world but I'm positively sure Sadie Heron doesn't exist as right now."

Alma smiled. She had become little comfortable with Sharon that she is more willing to tell her true identity.

"I am a ymbryne, which that is true. My name isn't Sadie Heron. I'm Alma Peregrine. Myron is my older brother, that why I wanted him in first place. The real reason why I wanted to go to purgatory because my mother died when I was really young and she was taunting me in nightmare in the burning room. I couldn't take this nightmare anymore so I had to do something."

Sharon took his hood off his head which he bowed, "I'm honored to meet you, Miss Peregrine."

Alma chuckled for a minute which Myron began to holler which they knew that they had no choice but return to Myron it was time for her to go back into purgatory. Sharon, as expected, gave her another bottle of ambrosia. This time was a stronger dose as she will require a lot of time staying in the purgatory.

* * *

"I swear she wasn't here, Your Majesty!" yelled one of the guards. Alma found herself back into the dungeon cell.

"Nonsense." said her mother calmly which Alma immediately sat down on the floor to avoid the suspicion. Her mother turned her head to the guard which the guard had confusion look on his face. He wasn't sure what he want to believe now.

"You're terribly mistaken, Hans. Will you be kind enough to fetch Caul for me?"

The guard bowed to acknowledge her status and ran off to fetch Caul. It made Alma become nervous that now she is all alone with her mother. It is now clear that her mother isn't mentally stable.

"Alma LeFay Bentham." said her mother softly.

Alma bit her teeth in nervousness. People had not referred her former name in a long time and the way how her mother spoke, it makes it sound worse.

"Yes, Mother?" chirped Alma. Her mother gave her a deep stare which Alma secretly pinched herself in hopes that it makes her go back to the earth. Fortunately, she didn't stare her too long as she heard the footsteps in the distance which she guessed that it's the guard with her brother. Alma let out a quiet sigh in knowing that things will go badly. Her mother perked up in excitement that her son had arrived.

"Oh, Caul! Thank goodness you're here!" she proceed to run toward to him but the guard resisted her by grabbing her arms.

"What?" muttered her mother in surprise. Jack had smirk on his face. Alma immediately knew that her brother had used her mother whole time to gain the power.

"Just toss her with Alma!" yelled Jack which the guard unlocked the gate and threw her like she was worthless.

"You can't do that to me! I'm the Queen!" yelled Mother to Jack which he just laughed, "Much one of the silly Queen. Women are pathetic. Now quiet and don't get too comfortable. We have a plan for you."

Alma stood up upon hearing that there is more than one person that will rule the purgatory, "What do you mean we?"

Jack smirked as he whistled for another person. The person appeared from the shadows which Alma had to hold back her gasp in surprise. It was Myron. Myron flashed his smile which he had an evil look on his face.

"Hello, Alma and Mother."

"Let me out, Myron. He is just using you!" shouted her mother as she grabbed on the bars of the gate which Jack just laughed.

"This is so entertaining. I cannot wait to experiment on you." Jack turned his head to Myron which he smiled as he couldn't wait for his reign to begin, "Myron. Go and start the machines. I am not waiting all night."

"You will not get away with this!" hissed Mother.

Jack and Myron just ignored her mother and marched out the dungeon, leaving them alone. Alma frowned at the thought of having to deal with her mother.

 _Just great, I'm locked up with my own mother who hates me._

Mother just fell onto the ground and began to cry in sadness how her own children had turned against her. Alma had to fight the urge to comfort her as it is one of her traits as a ymbryne. Eventually, her mother turned around and asked her daughter a question.

"Does Caul and Myron really like this? Harsh treatment toward you?"

Alma frowned as she wasn't sure what she should answer her mother.

"Well. We have never been that close."

"I'm sorry. I wish I stopped myself earlier."

Alma gasped in surprise. Not in the million years, she would expect her mother to apologize. Her mother smiled gently and proceed to sit down on the floor.

"I know I am not greatest mother. I am probably one the worst mother out there. Only if I wasn't that selfish, I would see this situation never happened and you will be happy."

Alma was too surprised with her mother's sudden realization which she found herself speechless but she doesn't want to forgive her mother at all as she knew the consequences if she was lying the whole time.

"Enough with regrets. Tell me what you had been done. I regret not living long enough to watch you grow up."

"It's a long journey but I'm a ymbryne."

"A what?"

"I can change into a bird, manipulate the time loop and I will take care of peculiar children someday."

"I know what a ymbryne is, but you are a truly a ymbryne?"

Alma hid her surprise at the fact how her mother knew what a ymbryne. Her mother smiled as first time in her life, she was proud of her daughter, "That's wonderful. I knew you would become a headmistress and eventually becoming a mother someday."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but ymbrynes cannot become a mother. We are too busy running a home to ensure that the children stay safe."

Her mother chuckled slightly as she was embarrassed at her statement.

"I must apologize for outburst. I long to find an inner peace with myself and I never seem to get that far, probably due to the fact that my mind isn't stable."

Alma raised her eyebrows in surprise. It is something that she had never heard about it before. Her mother noticed her sudden change in emotion which she took a deep breath.

"I had not told anyone before but I'm truly happy you had landed yourself in good hands. I long to apologize to Miss Avocet for all the pain I caused but it's all too late." She slowly took her mask off her face which Alma could see how her face was damaged with all the scars. "This what Meningitis did to me. I'm truly happy you didn't get bad case as I did."

Alma was shocked at the fact how her mentor had taken in her mother, so that means that Miss Avocet knew she was a peculiar before the boat exploded that killed her father and her nanny.

"You knew Miss Avocet?"

Her mother nodded, "I couldn't imagine having a life without her. She is the one that took care of me when my parents abandoned me. I should be more grateful for her to take me in as I'm not a peculiar."

Alma was too surprised to say anything. It was a part of the story that she never knew.

"And with the dream thing. I want to apologize for that as also. I guess I got jealous…"

"That's cute. Who knew my own mother was jealous of her daughter!" boomed Jack who came back from setting up the machine in another room.

"Torture all you like. I will not let you win." said Alma sternly.

"This isn't all about winning. This is all about taking over the kingdom, like you predicted, right Mama?"

Her mother scowled as she grabbed her son's coat, "Don't you dare me to call Mama. I do not acknowledge you as my son."

Jack smirked as he had sadistic look on his face, "Perfect! Starting right now, you're no longer my mother. I cannot wait to use you on my experiment, _Arabella_."

"You will never use me for anything. Now open this gate instantly!" ordered Mother.

"Oh, you will in a minute. I need to tie Alma down as she is the one can change into Peregrine and we don't want that happen, don't you, Alma?"

Alma proceeds to kick in his face which she is only to be grabbed and tied down. Jack just laughed as he proceeds to drag them out the cell into the dread hallways to the experiment room. Myron was busy setting the experiment upon to ensure that it will be running smoothly. He had a big smile on his face which Alma immediately felt disgusted with her brother's betrayal. Her mother may be mentally unstable and was cruel toward her but she does not deserve going through this torture.

"Good news, Myron! Mother has disowned us so we practically can experiment on her as Arabella Bentham!" yelled Jack while grasping on her arm. Myron had a big smile on his face which he knew that he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it. He soon called Jack over to inspect the machine. Her mother saw this as an opportunity to talk with her daughter as she knew how the machine works.

"Pssst, Alma. I'm familiar with these machines. I'll beg Jack to take me first. You see the big machine over there, right? Push red button to stop. It will destroy everything that they worked for to take over the kingdom. The machine will destroy this place within seconds. Change into a bird if you must, this will be your only chance to escape. Don't fret about me at all, remember I'm dead."

Alma nodded in understanding which she took a last look at her mother. She couldn't believe how far she had come from that the moment is finally here. She will have peaceful dreams and able to sleep every night without fear of her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack grabbed her arms to begin his experiment.

"Please, Jack! Use me first. At least you will know that I will be no valuable if the experiment ends up a failure."

Jack looked at Myron as he attempts to decide if it is worth trying for it. Myron just rolled his eyes as he was too tired to deal with it.

"All right, Arabella. We'll use you first." He proceeds to look at Alma who was sitting on the ground as her hands were tied up, "You better be not doing anything or I'll ensure that you will die slow and painfully."

Alma just looked up to his face but remained silent. She wasn't afraid of him that now she had gone through all his tortures. After Jack shifted his attention to their mother, Alma kept her eyes on the red button. She is slightly nervous at the fact that she doesn't know what the consequences. Myron soon left his station to help Jack to hook up with the wires. Alma knew it is the moment that she can wiggle the knots. It was a success which she had to bite her lips from smiling.

"Great! Now this will pinch little bit since you had cooperated with us," said Myron after he fixed up the last loose wire. Jack was smirking as he proceeds to push the button to begin the experiment.

 _Now it is the time!_

Alma turned her head to her mother which she was wincing in the pain. Her blue eyes seem to be saying a goodbye. She immediately ran over and pushed the button. The room rattled violently as she could feel the kingdom collapsing.

"What did you just did?" yelled Jack upon noticing the walls is crashing onto the ground.

"No time to question! We have to get out now!" yelled Myron as loud he could. He immediately transformed into Peregrine and proceed to fly away, leaving them alone. Jack shifted his attention which he took a knife and proceed to stab Alma. Her mother had managed to loosen herself which she ran to push Jack out of Alma's harm. Without thinking twice, Jack twirled around and stabbed into Arabella's chest. She immediately gasped for the breath while grabbing Jack's arm. Alma scrambled to cradle her mother's body while Jack took the pleasure of watching Alma crying. Not too long, the walls were piling in which Jack knew that he had to leave the kingdom immediately which he changed into a bird and flew away, leaving her alone with her mother. At this moment, she does not really care if she lived or died.

"Alma… I can feel my soul freeing. Thank you for making me find my inner peace." gasped her mother as she proceeds to touch her daughter's cheeks. Alma couldn't take in anymore which she just began to cry, "No. Mommy! I just want to let you know that I forgive you for everything that you made me go through."

Her mother smiled then frowned upon hearing the huge crash. She knew that the kingdom will close in 30 seconds, "Alma, Don't make me regret, Leave now!" She proceeds to push her away in hopes that she will leave. It seems encouraged Alma to change into Peregrine and flew out just moment when the kingdom collapsed.

After flying out Library of Souls purgatory, she noticed Sharon was sitting outside as he was clueless what just happened. Knowing that she will need his guidance once again to get out the Punishment loop. She landed on the ground gently and changed back into a human which Sharon had a big smile on his face.

"You look amazing as a Peregrine! I trust everything went well?"

Alma smiled. It indeed that thing had gone well. Sharon knew that Alma didn't need to say that she is ready to leave this loop and return to her home. They soon headed back to the river where his boat was located. The calm rhythm of the boat rocking through the river which Alma found herself yawning. She couldn't believe how she didn't sleep for a week.

"It does feel good to able to feel exhausted and knowing that you won't have nightmares anymore?" asked Sharon upon noticing her struggle to hide a yawn.

"Indeed. Thank you for everything. I hope I can repay you someday."

"No, thank you for teaching me the kindness. I hope I can repay this forward someday."

Alma had a big smile which she proceeds to hug him. The next thing she knew that she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

Alma's eyelids flew open which she found herself in her own bed in the house which she had a moment of confusion how she ended up back at the academy which Miss Avocet began to cry and squeezed Alma's hand.

"What did just happened?" asked Alma confusedly. Last time she remembered that she was on the boat with Sharon. How did she end up back to the academy?

"I found you lying on the ground, asleep right outside of the entrance of loop. Where did you disappear to?"

Alma frowned upon seeing Miss Avocet's angry look. It was better telling her the whole story, "I'm sorry. Remember I had nightmares and they had become so bad that I had to find the solution for it which it involves confronting my mother. She lived in the purgatory in punishment loop. It turns out much more damage than I originally thought but we defended the madness of Jack and Myron."

Miss Avocet closed her eyes as she tried to understand her reasoning for a minute, "Is she at the peace with herself?" Alma nodded her head to inform that her mother had gone to a better place and will experience happiness.

"Esmeralda, I just wish you told me how you in took my mother when nobody else would."

Miss Avocet let go Alma's hands that she was holding which she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for withholding the information about you and your mother. I thought I could protect you but I'm dead wrong. Like you, Arabella didn't have a loving family. At just age eight, she was placed into the institution which I rescued her. Ara was our unique case as she wasn't a peculiar but her life has been filled with tragedies that we decided to take her in. Ara has a couple of episodes but stable enough to reside with other children. When Ara turned 17, she fell in love with your father and decided to run away. We feverishly tried to find your mother because she's not exactly right in her mind. By the time we found your mother, she already had you and your brothers. Your mother had become mad that we barely recognize her. I begged her to let me take in you and your brothers because I was so scared for your safety. She simply refused which I had to beg your father to get a nanny because Jack was abusing you and back that time, I assumed because he didn't have proper discipline. Her death is pretty much a blessing as your father is planning to lock her up in the institution. It was some miracle that your father never found out that his children are Syndrigasti. I couldn't imagine it will end pretty."

Alma's jaw dropped onto the ground. She couldn't believe how cruel her father was toward her. Her mother was very innocent and her only crime was falling in love with a man who took advantage of her.

"Oh Alma, you have no idea how strong you are. You actually went off to face your battles. Your mother would never do that. I can say she is very proud of you right now. I'm proud of you. I think it's time for you to hang up your battles and establish a home on your own."

Alma smiled in knowing that Miss Avocet is correct. She had proved herself many times that she is ready to run a home, "I will leave tomorrow at the first light but tonight, I want to just enjoy my last day as a student."

Miss Avocet chuckled which she patted her knee, "Sounds wonderful. Starting right now, no more secrets from each other."

Alma gave her a big smile, "Deal."

"Come on, get dressed. The world isn't waiting for us!" called out Miss Avocet as she leaving the room. Alma let out a laugh in agreement. As she quickly dressed and looked in her mirror which she couldn't help but smile. It does feel good to be a ymbryne. Knowing that Miss Avocet will be calling out once again if she does not get moving right now. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and marched downstairs like a proud ymbryne running a home.


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 ** _3 September 1933_**

Alma and her children had been traveling along with the freak circus when they approached an isolated town which Alma decided that she is tired from traveling and the location provide the feeling of secure that they wouldn't be attacked. The children were thrilled when she announced that they will be taking a break for the day. While Alma was busy getting settled in for the night.

"Miss Peregrine, can we explore a little bit before dinner?" asked one of her children.

Alma turned around to look around the environment. It looks harmless enough which she granted the permission.

"You all may explore but don't go too far. Take everyone else with you, make sure one of you have the watch. I expect you all to be back by 6:30 pm for dinner."

The child jumped in the excitement which he ran off to tell his friends that she had given them the permission. Alma smiled in pleasure that she will get a moment to catch a breath. A lot of things had changed since she left the academy. Shortly after leaving the academy, she had experienced the world outside of the peculiardom and there were far too many things to discover that she decided not to settle down and traveled among the freak show instead. There, she was assigned to a couple of children that she was responsible for overseeing to ensure that they are safe and healthy. Now, more than twenty years of traveling, she was ready to settle down and run a permanent home. The problem that she faced is that she couldn't find a perfect place for her to run a home. Miss Avocet had told her many times that the home will find her in an unexpected place. Alma wasn't sure if it will happen anytime soon that she had been looking for a place nearly three years now. She took a deep breath and shook her head as an attempt to shake the thoughts off. She checked her watch, it was nearly 6:30.

 _The children better are on their way back right now. It wouldn't be pretty if I got the search party involved._

"Miss Peregrine! You never guess what we found!" shouted the children while running back to the site. Alma let out a happy sigh that they had obeyed her order.

"You can tell me after the dinner. First, you all need to wash your hands then settle down the table," said Alma sternly. The children obeyed her orders which they washed their hands quickly and they were too excited to settle down for dinner.

"Miss Peregrine! We found an abandoned house!" blurted one of the children while Alma was attempting to serve the food.

"That's wonderful but remember what I said. We will discuss this after dinner."

"But Miss P! You said that you wanted to settle down so this house is perfect for you!"

Alma immediately knew that her children had eavesdropped her conversation between Miss Avocet couple days earlier when she stopped by for a short visit, "That's enough, children. What did I say about eavesdropping private conversations?"

"Sorry, Miss Peregrine."

Alma smiled as the children had calmed down enough ten minutes later that she decided to restart the conversation.

"You all may speak about the house. Are you all sure it's abandoned?"

"Yes! It's just right down the hill, hidden away from sight. It seems like nobody lived there for years."

Alma became interested at the potential home which she decided that she must visit the house to see for herself, "We will visit the house tomorrow after breakfast."

The children became excited which Alma smiled. Maybe she finally found a perfect home which she couldn't wait to see how the house looks like. After cleaning up, she had decided to retire early as it is going to be a busy day next day.

The children are probably excited at showing their headmistress of the house that they barely ate their breakfast that Alma had to scold them that she will not go if they didn't finish their breakfast. She doesn't like seeing the food going to waste, especially that they are on the road all time. Eventually, with her urging, the children managed to finish. They did not let Alma grab her coat. After ten minutes of walking, Alma was surprised to see how a beautiful and big house was sitting.

"It looks beautiful." said Alma while examining the house.

"Yeah, wait until you go inside!"

The children opened the door without too much of struggle which it revealed a beautiful interior.

"Oh, my bird… It's so stunning!" exclaimed Alma. She couldn't believe to her eyes how the beautiful house is abandoned. She explored the house for a little bit which she was very impressed with the house.

 _This is the house that I desired. Besides the minor repairs and decorations to be added, I couldn't imagine anywhere better than this house. This is practically my dream home._

"Well, children. Now I can see why you all were so excited at dinner time yesterday. The house is very beautiful."

The children smiled as they knew that Alma had already settled on and there is no way she could change her mind.

"Will you move in?" asked the children at same time.

Alma chuckled at the children's excitement, "I will but first, I must get the deed so nobody else can steal our home. How about I go into the town now and you all can clean up while I'm gone."

The children didn't need to be told twice that they had already started to explore. Alma hummed all way in happiness while she walked back to the town. With some help from local people, she was able to stake the claim.

"The house has abandoned for awhile now and the last ownership died and nobody wanted to live here, so you're all good to go. Let me know if you need anything. We are happy to help you out. Welcome to Cairnholm." said the town clerk.

Alma smiled as to thank him and returned to the house with beaming of good news to her children.

 ** _Couple weeks later_**

Alma stood in the front of her new home which she was beaming with the pride. She watched her children playing in the garden while Miss Avocet is standing next to her. Miss Avocet was so proud of her student that she could not stop smiling. The place couldn't be more than perfect for Alma and she loved seeing her very happy.

"It is about time you had your own home that we all hoped for! I'm very proud of you for everything you had go through before settling down this perfect place. Hopefully, that is the last of the adventure you will have."

"I would love to have another adventure but for now, I'm perfectly happy with this home."

They remained silent for a minute while they watched her children running in the garden. Alma soon had a big smile as she thought how much she had to go through before she finally had a home which she silently mouthed.

 _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ~_


End file.
